Forgotten Memories: The One Who Was Lost
by Selenity92
Summary: After one year of peace, a mysterious new figure begins to target the Ex-Gundam Pilots. What are his intentions and is there more to him than it seems? Also, the Preventers gain five new members. Who are they? Can they all stand up against this new threat
1. Will Peace Reign?

Will Peace Reign

Forgotten Memories

Chapter 1 - Will Peace Reign?

By

Rylumin

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Their respected creators and/or companies own them.

Note: I am not following the Sailor Moon series. This is based in the Gundam Wing World.

* * *

One year has passed since the Gundam Pilots defeated Mariemaia Khushrenada and brought peace to both Earth and the colonies. After the final destruction of the Gundams, the Gundam pilots were free of their war bound lives and now lived according to their own desires.

The year is After Colony 198, and the Earth Sphere Unified Nation has been doing its best to keep the long awaited peace that now reigns throughout the world. All mobile suits have been destroyed, and thanks to the efforts of Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dorlian and the Preventers, the world has now become a safer and stable place. Or so they believe…

* * *

A champagne colored Austin Martin slowed to the gates of the large Winner Mansion on Colony L4. With a sigh of contentment, Quatre clicked the gate's remote to open. "Finally, I'm home," he said pulling into the driveway. "All of these peace conferences can sure keep a guy busy."

Quatre had created a new organizational branch to the Winner Company called Seeking Refuge, which annually donates a large sum of its proceedings to the Preventers as a show of support. He had finally finished his 3 month touring spree to other colonies in efforts to find out what more he could contribute in the name of his beloved peace, and now he had returned home for a long awaited rest.

'I can't wait to take a shower and get out of these stuffy clothes,' he thought. Unlocking the car's trunk, he removed his small suitcase. 'This place looks deserted. Maybe I shouldn't have given Rashid and the Maganac Corps an entire month off.'

A soft smile then appeared on Quatre's face. 'Well, they need it. They've done a lot for me, and knowing them, I'm sure they're taking a well-deserved break.' He thought starting towards the mansions giant mahogany doors.

The Arabian boy soon reached the doors and upon unlocking them, he retreated inside. Once within the confines of the mansion, Quatre flicked on the light switch for a better view. 'At least they left the mansion in one piece,' thought the blonde ex-pilot with a chuckle as he started upstairs.

After climbing the winding set of stairs, the blue eyed boy was set on taking that shower. He quickly walked down the impressively decorated hallway to his room, taking in the wine colored carpeting and mahogany embellished walls. How he had missed being home.

Placing his single suitcase on the floor in front his room, Quatre fumbled through his bundle of keys. 'I really need to get a master key made,' he thought. All of his fumbling caused the keys to slip from his hand and fall a few inches from the door.

The ex-pilot crouched down and began reaching for his keys, but stopped as a slight flicker of light caught his eyes. Focusing those tranquil blue eyes of his, he noticed that there was a thin string stretched from one side of the wall to the other.

"What's this?" Quatre observed. 'This is strange,' he thought. 'The only way to notice this is if the light reflects off of it at the right angle.' Following the string to the side of the wall next to his room's door, the blonde saw a needle tacked into the wall with the string looped through the needle's eye.

'It's a trip wire!' Quatre's eyes quickly scanned along the hallway's wall, angling them to see the reflection of the light from the string. His body froze as his gaze fell upon the trap. In plain sight, the ex-pilot saw it.

A machine gun was attached to the ceiling at the end of the hallway. The angle of the gun was aimed perfectly to shoot anyone that tripped the wire in the chest. 'What in the world? It's in plain view, and I didn't even notice it. If I had taken one step forward…' Quatre's thoughts were cut-off by the sound of growls coming from behind him.

Slowly, the blond turned around. 'Oh, no…' Staring at him were two Doberman Pinschers. Their eyes filled with blood lust, growling with every step closer.

Holding up his hands, Quatre tried to stay calm. "Okay… Down, boys," he gulped. With vicious barks, the two Dobermans sprinted toward Quatre.

Instinct took over as the blond ex-pilot swung around to make a run for it. 'The wire!' his mind screamed. Stopping himself before his foot stepped on the wire, the boy's blue eyes widened as he realized that one miscalculation was about to cost him.

The dogs leaped upon Quatre, knocking him to the ground with a hard thump. Luckily, his foot missed the wire, but the dogs got their target.

Adrenaline rushed through his body as it seemed that time had slowed. He could feel their hot breath over him, their mouth watering for the taste of blood.

Trying to get up, one of the dogs pinned him to the floor. Quatre could feel warm blood trickling down his chest as the dog's razor sharp teeth sunk into his right shoulder. "Ahhh!!" he screamed, filling the house with an echoing shriek of terror.

The scent of blood filled the air, and the other dog's blood lust grew stronger after getting a whiff of the squirming blond's alluring aroma. Lounging over Quatre, the second dog began to maul the immobilized ex-pilot.

Scratching, clawing, and biting, the dog assaulted Quatre, who was screaming at the vast amount of pain he was enduring. A sharp pain went up his back, like that of a cold blade running along tempered skin, causing him to arc his back.

'I have to get free!' Just then, his distressed blue eyes again caught the sight of the machine gun at the end of the hallway. 'That's it!' He was on the floor and out of the gun's range, but the dogs were not.

Knowing the wire was below his feet somewhere; Quatre began to kick furiously until he felt his foot jolt against the wire. The gun went off, shooting in Quatre's direction. The bullets missed him by a few inches, but met its mark by pierce the chest of the dog that was mauling him.

As the dog fell to its side dead, the other quickly released Quatre in confusion, giving him the ideal opportunity that was needed. Unbuckling his belt, sorrow filled the blue-eyed boy as he wrapped it around the dog's neck. "I'm sorry."

Pulling the belt together as hard as he could, the dog began suffocating to death by the ex-pilot. The sight was one that Quatre did not wish to behold, so he closed his eyes until the dog's struggle to get free ceased.

Opening his eyes and covered in blood, he slumped to the wall's side. "Why would someone try to kill me… The Gundams have been destroyed, and the world is at peace."

Stammering, he got up shaking. "Whoever did this probably set up more traps." Ripping a piece of his shirt, the blond quickly bandaged his shoulder as best as he could. "I need to get out of here," he said grabbing the bunch of keys.

The scent of blood was heavy as Quatre quickly stepped over the trip wire and headed for the stairs. Down the stairs, the wounded blond limped, his eyes scanning for any signs of traps in his haste.

Finally, he had reached the bottom. 'Almost there. I need to get to a hospital…'

As the pain continued, so did Quatre. Making his way to the living room, he heard a familiar sound.

A chill went through his body seeing a dog at each door exiting the room. 'Not again. If they get a hold of me this time, there won't be any escape.' Scanning the room quickly, the blue eyed boy saw his only way out. 'I'm no Heero, but here goes nothing.'

Mustering up the last of his strength, he took a deep breath and dashed towards one of the large glass windows. The dogs reacted just as quickly and burst into a sprint after the ex-pilot.

Resisting the pain he felt, Quatre slammed into the window; shattering the glass and falling a few feet to the ground. The dogs had stopped short of jumping and watched from the living room, seeing the blond's lifeless body lying on the shards of broken glass.

"Get up… Come on, move…" said Quatre as he opened his eyes. "Almost there… I can see the car…" Taking another deep breath, his blue eyes filled with determination. The car was no more than thirty feet away.

"Here I go!" Pushing himself off the ground, the blond ran like a madman towards the car. When the dogs saw their play toy could still move, they resumed the chase. Jumping from the window and racing after the mortally wounded boy.

Disarming the cars alarm with the beeper, Quatre plummeted inside and shut the door, locking it. He was safe, but for how long? Without thinking, he slipped the key into the ignition and turned it.

Another shot of adrenaline went through his body as the ex-pilot's blue eyes saw what he did. For a split second, time froze as thoughts raced through his mind. 'A bomb! I was inside long enough for a bomb to be planted! I became too relaxed! I should have check-' his thoughts were cut-off by the sound of the engine starting.

'Thank God. There's no bomb," he thought exhaling a deep breath. 'I need to get to a hospital, and I need to warn the guys.' Releasing the handbrake and shifting the gear to drive, Quatre winced as he felt something prick the back of his neck.

Rubbing his neck, the blond shook it off. With all the injuries he had taken, the blood-soaked pilot just wanted to get out of there.

The tires screeched as Quatre stepped on the gas. Passing the dogs and opening the gate with the remote, the bloody blond sped out of the mansion's ground. Once on the road, he decided to call Trowa as he was performing with the traveling circus on this colony for the week.

* * *

The crowd was roaring with applause at the clown with half a mask performing on the high wire. Flipping here and leaning fearlessly there, the clown was about to perform his grand finale.

Watching from behind the red curtain was Catherine Bloom, smiling at the way that performance always got the crowd's attention. Blinking, she heard the sound of a phone ringing.

"Isn't that Trowa's phone?" she wondered. Walking over to his costume bag, she saw it was Trowa's phone. 'Who would be calling Trowa? He hardly ever gets any calls,' she thought.

'Well, I doubt he'd mind me answering it. It may be important.' Flipping the phone open, Catherine answered the desperately ringing phone. "Hello? Trowa's phone. This is Catherine speaking."

Quatre heard the voice at the other end of the phone as he drove hastily towards the St. Mercy Hospital. "Catherine? This is Quatre, is Trowa there? It's an emergency."

"Quatre? Oh, hey! Trowa's about to finish up on stage. Would you like to leave a message?" said Catherine.

The road began to blur slightly, Quatre's body began to feel sluggish. "Uh… Catherine, please get Trowa… Hurry." A woozy feeling started taking over. 'What's happening…'

"Quatre?" Catherine called with a frown on her face. "Quatre?! Answer me!" Turning around, she almost ran into Trowa.

"Trowa!" she squeaked, giving him the phone. "It's Quatre! Something's wrong!"

"Wrong?" Trowa frowned, taking the phone. "Quatre, where are you?" asked the green eyed performer.

The blond faintly heard a familiar voice. "Trowa… Going to Mercy… Hospital… Attacked…" Slowly, Quatre's voice faded. He was losing a lot of blood.

"Quatre! Answer me, Quatre!" Trowa yelled into to the phone, hoping for a response. Instead, he heard a loud screech and a deafening crash. "Damn it," he mumbled as the phone went dead.

* * *

A short distance from the Winner's mansion, a figure cloaked in all black watched everything unfold. Stepping out of the shadows, he took one last look at the elegantly designed mansion.

In his right hand, he held a small detonator. "And peace reigns no more." Pressing the trigger, the Winner's mansion began to explode. With every room bursting into flames, explosions began destroying every part of the once glorious mansion. The thick smoke rising into the artificial night sky as it rose from a mass of nothing.

* * *

Author's Note: This is my first Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon Crossover fanfic. Poor Quatre. I hope he's okay. (Not even the author knows what will happen next). We will just have to see what happens in the next chapter. Please Review


	2. A Cunning New Enemy

Forgotten Memories: The One Who Was Lost

Chapter 2 – A Cunning New Enemy

By

Rylumin

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Their respected creators and/or companies own them.

Note: I am not following the Sailor Moon series. This is based in the Gundam Wing World. This is rated M for violence, some gore, and language.

* * *

The Preventer's Main Headquarters on Earth had been quiet all day. Most of the employees had their hands full just trying to keep up with the requests of Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dorlian.

Sighing softly, a brown haired woman dressed in a wine colored suit stared at the rather large stack of paperwork laying on her desk. "Well, Relena, you sure like to keep us busy." Opening the desk's draw, she took out a pen.

As she was about the begin reading, the office door opened. "Hi, mommy," said a small redheaded girl holding a tray with a hot cup of coffee on it. The woman smiled, "I see you like calling me that, don't you Mariemaia?"

"Of course, I do. It means a lot that you adopted me," she said with a smile. "Is that for me, Marie?" asked the woman as her brown eyes fell upon the cup of coffee.

Nodding, Mariemaia walked to the desk as the room filled with the smell of hot coffee. "Yes, it is." Placing the cup on the desk, Mariemaia asked. "May I go to see Ms. Noin at the warehouse?"

Placing the pen next to the stack of paperwork, the brown haired women smiled. "I don't see why not. Just be careful." Turning around, Mariemaia replied. "I will. Bye, mommy." And with a wave goodbye, the lavender eyed girl left the office.

Smiling, the woman picked up the coffee cup to have a sip when the phone rang. "Ohh… I was just about to have a sip." The brown eyed woman placed the cup down, still eying the hot coffee as she answered the phone.

"Preventer's Main Headquarters, Lady Une speaking." A familiar voice came through the receiver. "Trowa Barton? It's been a while, hasn't it?" said the Lady with a smile.

Her smile soon turned to a frown as she heard the news Trowa brought. "W-what? Oh my God… Is he okay?" bracing herself for the worst.

After the usually silent ex-pilot explained Quatre's condition, the Lady let out a soft sigh. "Okay. Will he be able to recover?" she asked, already knowing the answer to her question. "Alright…"

At the conversation's end, Lady Une assured Trowa she would deliver a message for him. "Of course, Trowa. I'll do that right away. They should be in the vicinity. I will also send our best to check everything out on the next flight out. Goodbye, Trowa."

Hanging up the phone, the Lady ran her fingers through her brown hair. 'How could this be happening?' she thought.

* * *

Upon ending the conversation he had with Lady Une, Trowa looked at the champagne colored car that he had towed to the circus grounds last night. 'What a mess,' he thought. 'Whoever did this may have left something behind.'

The entire front of the car was smashed in. Scrapes and scratches plagued the champagne colored body, not to mention that the hood was gone. It probably broke off when Quatre smashed into the back of that Mack Truck.

'It's a good thing the driver pulled him out,' thought the green eyed performer as he walked towards the wrecked car. 'Quatre would have bled to death if he didn't, but still…'

Not fully convinced that Quatre's collision was caused by a loss of blood, Trowa began searching the car.

After a thorough sweep of the car's interior, the ex-pilot reached for some tools and began taking the car apart, searching for the real reason he believed Quatre crashed.

* * *

Catherine Bloom sat at the bedside of the severely injured blond. 'This can't be happening again. Trowa was finally staring to remember some of his past…'

As Trowa investigated the car, Catherine was inside a small red tent close by looking after Quatre, who was still unconscious from last night's crash.

Her eyes looked down upon the blond's lifeless looking body, still imagining the peace and compassion that those blue eyes always held.

She knew of every wound that Quatre had. After all, she did help Trowa clean and bandage the blond ex-pilot.

Closing her blue-gray eyes, she recalled when Trowa brought Quatre to the circus grounds. Catherine's eyes began to fill with tears trying to shake the memory.

_Nearly screaming, Catherine watched as Trowa brought what almost looked like a bloody corpse into the tent. "Trowa, what are you doing?!" she shrieked. "Who is…" Suddenly, the knife-throwing performer went silent, catching a glimpse of the young boy's face._

_As Trowa hastily placed the viciously injured boy on a mattress, he addressed Catherine with some anxiety in his voice. "Cathy, we need to hurry. Please get some water, a washcloth, and bandages."_

_Nodding, the copper haired girl ran out the tent to find what Trowa requested. 'That was Quatre… Oh my… I need to hurry,' she thought._

Suppressing the rest of the blood-filled memory, Catherine opened her eyes. 'A fractured skull, a broken right collar bone, two broken ribs, a broken left hand, and a hairline fracture on his left leg,' she thought, recalling all the wounds Trowa tended to, not to mention all the cuts, bite marks, and the amount of blood that he lost.

"I guess I should see what Trowa's doing," she said wiping away the tears she was holding back. Getting up, Catherine started for the tent's opening.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trowa had finally found what he was looking for. 'I knew that small puncture on the back of his neck was out of place. It was too clean a wound from the rest.'

The daring performer had found a rather interesting mechanism that ran from beneath the car's steering wheel to the driver seat's headrest. The ex-pilot already figured out how the contraption worked as well.

When the car is started, a jolt of electricity would be sent from the ignition through a six foot long wire that was concealed under the interior of the car to the driver's headrest. The jolt would then change the polarity of a magnet in the headrest, allowing a constrained spring to be released. At the end of this spring was a two inch long needle, which would quickly pierce through the headrest and into the driver's neck. Afterwards, the magnet's polarity would return to normal and pull the needle back into the headrest, concealing it.

'He was drugged.' Rubbing his weary green eyes, Trowa looked up to see Catherine stepping out of the small tent that Quatre was in. The tired ex-pilot stood up as the girl he considered a sister walked towards him.

"How is he, Cathy?" asked Trowa. "He's resting peacefully, but it may be a while before he wakes up," replied Catherine as she sat on a nearby water drum.

'Considering all of his injuries, he should be out for a while. But I wonder; it seems as though…' Trowa's thoughts were cut off by the sound of an unmistakable voice. "Wow, Trowa! I know you must have a lot on your mind, but you don't have to go smashing up a perfectly good car."

Turning towards the sound of the voice, the green eyed performer saw none other than the ex-pilot of the 02 Gundam. "Duo? I thought you couldn't get here until tomorrow?"

"Well, we were in the area when Lady Une called and decided to give him a ride," said a woman's voice. "We should have just left him," came another familiar voice.

Next to Duo Maxwell appeared Sally Po and Wufei Chang. "You're always such a grouch. You should really try out for the part of the Grinch in that Christmas Musical they show every year, Wu-man," said the braided boy with a grin.

"I'm gonna kill you, Maxwell…" The 05 ex-pilot growled. As Catherine watched, she couldn't help but smile slightly at Duo's antics. "I think I'll go check on Quatre." As Catherine got up, Sally joined her. "Mind if I come along?"

"Not at all," replied the carny performer. While Catherine and Sally went to check on Quatre, Trowa silenced Duo and Wufei.

"We have more important things to discuss," said Trowa as he explained everything that happened last night and what he found.

Duo sighed. "So I guess that means some psychotic bastard wants us dead again, huh?"

"Most likely," groaned an angry Wufei. "We should go search the Winner Mansion. There may be some clue as to who did this." The green eyed performer suggested.

Shaking his head, Wufei replied. "I guess you haven't heard. The whole mansion has been destroyed."

"W-what?" Trowa's eyes shifted to Wufei.

"It's all gone. Basically, it looks like if Heero pointed Wing Zero's buster rifle at it and blew it all to hell," yawned Duo. "Maybe I could give Deathscythe a call and ask him to check it out?"

With that comment, the chestnut-braided boy received a stare from both Trowa and Wufei. "What?" said Duo blinking.

"Ignore him. Maybe he'll go crawl in a hole somewhere," said Wufei now looking at the mechanism Trowa told them about earlier. "I don't think whoever did this wanted Winner dead."

"That's what I was thinking," replied Trowa as he too, eyed the mechanism.

Duo scratched his head. "Now I'm confused."

"No, surprise there," grinned the ex-Altron pilot. "Let me explain, simpleton. Quatre is STILL alive."

"And I'm glad the loveable blond is, but Quatre escaped, didn't he?" asked Duo confused.

Nodding, the green eyed performer explained. "He is, but how? Whatever happened at Quatre's Mansion was planned, most likely to bring him as close to death as possible without killing him. The assassin knew Quatre would escape and planted that device in his car."

Finally catching on, Duo added to Trowa's theory. "Not to mention that the whole place was wired to blow, but didn't until Quatre got away."

"Whoever did this is trying to send us a message," said Wufei looking towards the tent. "We won't know the whole story until Winner wakes up though."

Looking at the tent as well, Trowa replied. "Let's go see how everyone's doing." And with that, the three ex-pilots started for the tent.

"Great, just what we needed! A psychotic bastard that has a brain instead of an ego." Blinking, Duo realized something. "Hey, guys? Where's Heero? He's usually the first to show up."

"He said he had something to do, so he'll be late," answered Trowa.

Folding his hands behind his head, the 02 ex-pilot pondered. "He's probably off somewhere making little children cry with that death glare of his."

Little did the ex-pilots know, the same figure that destroyed the Winner's Mansion was watching them from the rooftop of a nearby building.

* * *

Perched at the top of a mall was a young man, his emotionless black eyes following the ex-Gundam pilots as they entered the small red tent. 'One is missing…' he thought.

The mysterious boy was about the same age as the G-boys. His jet black hair cut short with its inch long bangs swaying as a cool breeze blew.

While starting to pack the surveillance equipment, his cell phone began to ring. Answering the phone without a word, the caller spoke. "What's the situation, Code Name Zero?"

"I have confirmation on four ex-Gundam pilots and two women," replied Zero. "Four? Did the pilot of the Sandrock Gundam die?" asked the caller.

"No, sir. He is still alive," answering in a monotone voice that rivaled Heero's.

With a grunt the caller asked, "Then which pilot is missing?"

"The one known as Heero Yuy," said the black eyed boy. "Hm… Alright. I guess it can't be helped. I have your next assignment ready."

Falling silent, the young man given the code name Zero listened to his new task. Silence was something that black eyed boy knew well, especially since it was hard enough to get a single word out of him.

Upon accepting his new mission, Zero closed his phone and picked up the surveillance equipment. 'Code Name Zero… I've heard that somewhere before…' thought the black haired boy as he left the roof to prepare for his mission.

* * *

Back on earth at the Preventer's Headquarters, Lady Une was busy making some preparations herself. "Yes, Ms. Relena. Thank you for allowing an early departure. I'm sure the girls will be glad to hear that. Alright, and thank you again. Goodbye."

As she hung up the phone, there was a knock at the office door. 'That must be them.'

"Come in," she said looking towards the door.

The door opened and five girls, who were the same age as the G-boys, walked inside. "I will start by briefing you on your assignment, ladies," said the Lady. "No need," replied the girl with dark purple hair that flowed down to her waist.

Slightly confused, Lady Une asked. "What do you mean?"

"I've already briefed them," came a well-known monotone voice.

Leaning against the office door was the Wing Gundam's ex-pilot. "Oh, it's you, Heero. What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with the others by now."

"Hn. I would have, but I had some business to take care of with Zechs," replied the Perfect Soldier taking a few steps forward. "And since Zechs told me you were sending your 'best' to assist Trowa, I decided to tag along instead of 'borrowing' one of your shuttles."

Knowing exactly what Heero meant, Lady Une couldn't help but laugh. "You boys never change, do you?"

The girls often wondered about the Ex-Gundam pilots, especially the legendary Heero Yuy. Now they had met him and were going to meet the rest of the ex-pilots, but they knew the trip was no vacation.

The blond girl with two ponytails hanging from two round balls of hair, which almost reached her ankles, could not help but chuckle softly. 'So that's Heero Yuy. I bet I could beat him.' she thought. 'Though he is kind of cute.'

Speaking up, the blue haired, blue eyed girl spoke. "Is there any type of supplies we need in particular, Lady Une?" asked the member of the group which was known for the vast amount of knowledge she held.

"Everything you need is already on the shuttle," answered the Lady. "You shall depart in one hour."

"Hn." replied Heero. "I'll be waiting in the hanger." Starting to exit the room, his Prussian blue eyes took one more look at the girls. "And don't be late, or I'll leave you all behind." With that, he took his leave, heading for the hanger that held the shuttle.

Gawking, the blue haired girl wondered out loud. "He wouldn't really do that, would he?"

"Lets just say that you better be on time, Ami," chuckled Lady Une. After hearing what the Lady said, Ami bolted out the office door. "Oh, goodness! I have a bunch of equipment to get packed! I'll meet everyone there!"

Chuckling, the blond with the ponytails yelled after her. "Don't forget to pack something sexy! We are going to be meeting more boys when we get there!"

"What did you say, Serena?" asked one of the other girls that was quiet until now. Turning to her, Serena repeated what she said.

"More boys… Crap! I have to go pack some more clothes!" And with that, the blond with hair down her back and a big red bow ran after Ami. "Hey, Ami! Wait up!"

The purple haired girl shook her head, closing her amethyst colored eyes. "Mina… Chasing after every guy she sees as usual. That's something I'd expect from you, Serena."

"Just goes to show you how mature I am," shrugged Serena. Then she stuck out her tongue. "Ms. High and Mighty, Rei Hino."

Noticing something, the long-haired blond stopped her teasing. "Hey, Lita? Are you okay?" she asked to the last member of their team.

Blinking out of her daze, the brown haired girl replied. "I'm alright. I just never thought we would be assigned another mission so quickly."

Remembering that Lita had just returned from an infiltration mission overseas, Lady Une made a suggestion. "Maybe you should go take a nap, Lita. You're going to need your strength." The Lady then looked at both Serena and Rei. "So do both of you."

"I think I will go take a nap," replied Lita graciously, rubbing her emerald colored eyes.

Turning to the tired team member, Rei proposed. "I'll walk you to your room. I'm headed that way too."

"I'll come along too," yawned Serena. "I think I still have a few things left to pack."

As the girls left Lady Une's office, the Lady wondered herself how such lighthearted girls as them could have abilities like that of the ex-Gundam pilots. Getting up to leave her office as well, she remembered that she was late for a meeting with Lt. Lucrezia Noin and Zechs Merquise.

* * *

The one hour passed rather quickly as Heero and the five girls soon departed for outer space, heading to meet the other ex-Gundam pilots on Colony L4. As the girl's decided to sleep through the flight, Heero decided to research all of them. After all, Heero Yuy leaves no place for error. He had to know exactly who Lady Une paired them with and why.

Upon the Perfect Soldier's prodding, he found a collected history on each of the girls in the Preventer's Main Database. Strange enough, it seemed that each girl had similar abilities to each of the ex-pilots.

After an interesting read, Heero folded his arms and closed his Prussian blue eyes. With the shuttle set to autopilot, it would be at least two more hours before they reached their destination. There was no reason he could not take a short nap as well.

With help on the way, will Trowa and the others be safe until they arrive? Or will this cunning new enemy, Code Name Zero, make things more difficult with the new mission he has been assigned? Only time will tell.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you to all the readers and a big thank you to those of you that reviewed. It helps to keep me motivated. There is much more to come in the next chapter. And sorry about the name Code Name Zero. " I know it isn't all that original, but there is a deeper reason for the name. All will be revealed in time. R&R please.


	3. Two Thieves and a Savior

Hey I just wanted to say thanks to those who are reviewing Here's the next installment of Forgotten Memories.

Forgotten Memories: The One Who Was Lost

Chapter 3 – Two Thieves and a Savior

By

Rylumin

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Their respected creators and/or companies own them.

Note: I am not following the Sailor Moon series. This is based in the Gundam Wing World. This is rated M for violence, some gore, and language.

* * *

"Trowa! Catherine!" called the ringleader. "Hurry up! You're on next!"

Sighing, Catherine protested. "I don't think you should let Trowa perform tonight."

"I understand the boy's dilemma, but he's the closing act. Everyone in the audience is waiting to see both of you perform," replied the ringleader, who was trying to get the knife-throwing performer to understand.

"It's alright, Cathy." Turning around, Catherine saw Trowa in his clown outfit, ready to perform. "But Trowa!..." her voice softened, knowing that all her protesting would not do any good. "Alright," the copper haired girl finally gave in.

A big grin then appeared on the ringleader's face. "Finally! Now when you hear the applause, go-" his sentence now cut short by the sound of the audience clapping for the act that just finished. "Hurry! You're on!" he yelled, motioning them to get in position.

The big-top tent was filled with smiling faces, all awaiting the next act. As the ringleader walked onto stage to announce the final act of the night, the audience burst out with laughter at the silly clown in baggy, green pants, large red clown shoes, red suspenders, and half a white mask with a red diamond over the eye and a large red grin that carelessly pranced behind the ringleader to a large, round target board.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, let me introduce the final act for the night!" said the ringleader, satisfied with the audience's reaction. "Bumble the Clown, and the very lovely and dangerous, knife-throwing Catherine!"

As Catherine entered the stage, the audience boomed with applause. She was the circus's star performer after all. Taking a bow, the audience went quiet, knowing the performance was about to begin.

As the copper haired girl, dressed in her purple skirt, pink long sleeved blouse with a maroon halter top over it, and matching gloves took her stance, and so did Trowa, who stood up straight against the target, spreading his arms. He almost looked like the letter T.

The audience watched in awe as Catherine began juggling three knives. Focusing her blue-gray eyes on Trowa, she instantly threw a knife. Gasping, the audience watched as the knife landed centimeters from the clown's masked face.

Applause roared as the expert knife-thrower added another knife to her juggling; always keeping three knives in air as she again threw another. This time, the knife landed on the opposite site of the fearless clown's face, who did not move an inch.

Watching from behind the big, red curtain were both Duo and Wufei.

"Wow! Trowa hasn't moved at all, Wu-man!" said a grinning Duo. "Hm… I wonder if he ever thought of being a scarecrow."

Shaking his head, the Chinese boy replied annoyed. "Do you ever shut up?" Knowing that chestnut braided boy never did.

"What? At least I didn't say a statue. Pigeon's would bombard Trowa from every direction," chuckled the 02 ex-pilot.

Stifling a chuckle, a glimmer caught Wufie's eye from the other end of the curtain. "What is th-?" his words becoming less audible from the screams erupting from the crowd.

Duo, who was still watching, saw the fearless clown's right arm was struck with one of the knives, pinning him to the target.

As Trowa yelled out in pain, reaching to pull out the knife, another knife flew into the arm that was reaching for the knife, this time pinning his other arm to the target.

Catherine dropped to her knees screaming as Duo ran out from behind the curtains towards Trowa. "Trowa!"

Meanwhile, Wufei decided to run towards the glimmer he saw. Running as fast as he could the black eyed boy set his sights on a figure cloaked in black, who was aiming his one last knife at Trowa.

"No you don't!!" growled Wufei. Jumping into the air, the ex-pilot attempted a spinning roundhouse.

The figure reacted with lightning fast reflexes, quickly blocking the attack and grabbing Wufei's leg. Moving into his stance, the assassin spun around and threw Wufei in mid-air.

As Wufei whirled through the air and crashed into some empty boxes, the cloaked figure ran hastily for the back exit, the last knife still in his hand.

Glimpsing through an opening in the curtain, the assassin saw the 03 ex-pilot still pinned to the target. 'And he shall be crucified for what he stole.'

Getting up with a growl and regaining his chase, Wufei's black eyes watched as the figure stopped and turned around. 'Just wait until I get my hands on you.' He thought.

The assassin got his knife ready, throwing it without a thought. The knife now flew towards the ex-Nataku pilot.

"Shit!!" yelled Wufei as he dropped to the dusty, circus floor.

The knife whizzed past with black haired boy and hit a rope that was tightly fastened to a spike. 'Mission accomplished' thought the cloaked figure, running out the back exit.

Wufei's eyes shot to the rope that was now released and flying upwards. "Damn it. That can't be good."

The audience was screaming and running for the exits in confusion, not knowing what was going on. Only knowing what there eyes had seen. The fearless clown being stabbed by two throwing knives from out of nowhere.

Through all the yelling and screaming from the audience, Duo was trying to pull out the knives that pinned ex-Heavyarms pilot to the target as Catherine sat slumped on the ground. She was stunned by the image in her mind, replaying the knives piercing into Trowa's arms again and again.

"Damn it! These knives are in there really deep!" yelled Duo, pulling on one of the knives.

The target was slowly being covered with the fearless clown's blood. Knowing better than to move, Trowa stayed still, despite the surging pain his arms were in. He had to keep from bleeding to death.

Somewhere during all the commotion a rope was released, which caused a large weight to start declining towards the ground. Attached to this weight was another rope that went up to a pulley in the center of the big-top tent and then down to the target Trowa was pinned to.

Trowa's green eyes widened as he felt the target starting to move upwards. "Hurry up, Duo!" he yelled.

"What the hell?!" screamed Duo as he fell back from the slowly rising target. Now lying on his back, the chestnut braided boy's eyes gazed upwards at where the target was headed. 'Holy shit! It's headed for the spiked end of the flag at the top!'

Just then, two figures dashed past Duo. Another voice came from behind that yelled, "Give me a lift, girls!"

Standing in front of Duo were Ami and Mina. Clasping their hands together, they lowered them. "Here I go!" yelled Serena, who began running towards them.

As Serena jumped, Ami's and Mina's hands caught her foot and catapulted her towards the target that was now eight feet off the ground.

The ponytailed blond reached out grabbed both the knives firmly in her hands. Meanwhile, Lita and Rei got in position underneath the target, holding a large net they grabbed that was covering a nearby crate.

"You'll be alright," said Serena to the pinned and bleeding Trowa, who was wondering what was the hell was going on. "Ready?!" asked the long-haired blond.

"Whenever you are!" replied Rei, who was holding the net open with Lita.

"This will hurt a lot," said Serena to Trowa, hoping to brace the ex-pilot. With a nod, Trowa acknowledge her warning. "Hurry," he responded in agony.

Bracing her feet below the green eyed boy's arms, she pulled on the knives as hard as she could while pushing with her feet. They were now twenty-five feet in the air.

With a jerk, the knives finally came free, now sending Serena and Trowa towards the open net.

The girls readied themselves for impact, holding the net as steady as they could, as both Serena and Trowa fell into it.

Blinking in a state of stupor, Duo watched everything that happened. "What just happened?"

"Serena just saved Trowa," answered a monotone voice.

Almost shrieking, Duo noticed that Heero was now standing next to him. "Heero?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Hn." replied the Perfect Soldier as he went to check on Trowa.

'And he just had to say yes…' Getting up, Duo noticed Catherine a few feet away trembling on the ground. "Can I get some help over here, please?"

Mina also saw the copper haired girl shaking and went over to help. "Is she going to be okay?"

Sighing, Duo replied. "I don't know." Remembering that Wufei ran after someone, he looked towards the red curtains. "That bastard… I hope Wufei caught him."

* * *

As Heero and the others were taking care of things inside; Sally Po, who was watching over Quatre, now wondered what all the commotion outside was about. "What in the world?" asked the Preventer as she heard all the screaming and yelling.

Taking a step outside the small, red tent to have a look around, Po was in luck as she saw a figure cloaked in all black running her way. 'He must be the cause,' she thought.

The cloaked figure noticed the brown haired Preventer looking directly at him. 'I don't have time for this…' thought the assassin.

"Stop right there!" yelled Po, pulling out her handgun and pointing it at the figure who stopped a few feet from her.

Aiming her gun at the cloaked figure's chest, she commanded sternly. "Take off the mask and make sure you keep your hands were I can see them."

The cloaked figure slowly reached up and pulled off his mask, revealing the face of the deadly assassin that has been causing the ex-pilots so much trouble.

Upon seeing the assassin face, the brown haired Preventer could not help but stare. "You're no older than the Gundam pilots. Why are you doing all this?"

The assassin was none other than Code Name Zero, his eyes staring into Sally Po's.

"Those eyes…" Her blue eyes met Zero's black lifeless orbs. There was no emotion, no feeling in them. She could not tell what the young assassin was thinking or what he was going to do, but those dark ominous eyes. They reminded her of Heero's Prussian blue eyes, but there was something very different about this boy's eyes… The intensity in his eyes was stronger than Heero's.

As Po's concentration on the boy's body drifted to his lifeless eyes, Zero took advantage of the situation.

Lunging forward, Zero swiftly grabbed Sally Po's wrist with his left hand, and before the Preventer could even react, the assassin did a spinning back kick into her stomach.

The brown haired women hunched forward, holding her stomach and gasping for air. With his back still to Po, Zero did a backhand directly to her temple, knocking her out cold.

Not even looking at the knocked out Preventer, the emotionless boy ran towards the ten foot high fence full speed as Wufei finally caught up, only to see the sedated Sally Po and the assassin heading for the fence.

'Damn it,' thought the Chinese ex-pilot, seeing the figure jump and climb the fence like he was inhuman.

As Zero reached the top of the fence, a cargo truck was passing by. With a spinning front flip, he jumped from the fence onto the truck, letting Wufei catch a glimpse of his face as he slipped inside the back of the truck.

'His eyes are just like Yuy's,' thought Wufei groaning.

* * *

Meanwhile on earth, a silver Mercedes drove down the highway, heading for the Minister's Council.

The Minister's Council is a large building built by Relena Dorlian, which resembled the late Sanq Kingdom's Palace. This building is where Relena and many advisors lived and worked to maintain peace throughout the world and the colonies.

A well dressed Lady Une was behind the wheel of the luxurious car, her mind still thinking about the meeting she had with Lt. Noin and Zechs Merquise.

_Upon arriving at Warehouse 18, Lady Une saw Mariemaia leaving the warehouse. 'I wonder were Marie's going?' thought the Lady._

_Getting out of her car, the brown haired Lady walked into the warehouse. "Zechs? Lt. Noin?" she called out._

_The warehouse was rather large, as it held Zech Merquise's private shuttle and all the equipment he requests. The warehouse itself could easily hold up to ten mobile suits of the former United Earth Sphere Alliance._

"_We're over here, Lady Une," answered a platinum black haired woman, waving to the Lady._

_As Lady Une walked towards the waving woman, she asked, "Where did Mariemaia go off to?"_

"_I asked her to run an errand for me," answered a platinum blond Preventer, who was sitting at a small table, his hair going down to his waist. He was sipping a hot cup of tea while looking over what seemed to be blueprints of a building._

_Taking a seat at the table, the Lady replied. "Oh? To where, Zechs?"_

"_She's off to see Relena for me," responded Zech, now looking up at the brown haired woman. "Would you like some tea, Ms. Une?" asked the black haired Lt. Noin._

"_No, thank you, Lt. Noin. I would actually like to get straight to the point," said the Lady. "While both of you were off to Mars, Relena has been working us non-stop."_

_Lt. Noin let out a soft laugh. "That sounds like Relena alright."_

_Smiling, Lady Une looked at Zechs. "I assume this is about your prior trip to Mars?"_

_As the blond Preventer known as Wind placed his tea cup down, he nodded. "It is. I would like for us not to file a report or for anyone to know of our year long trip."_

"_What?" blinked a confused Lady Une. "What exactly did you find there, Zechs?"_

"_I'm afraid we can't tell you," answered Lt. Noin, her dark purple eyes filled with apology._

_Sighing, the brown haired Lady shook her head. "I hope you both have a good reason for this. Relena won't be too happy with this." Moving her brown eyes to Lt. Noin then back to Zechs, she asked. "And exactly what am I supposed to tell Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian?"_

"_You don't have to tell her anything," replied Zechs. "Mariemaia is already on her way there to deliver our report of events."_

"_We truly are sorry about this, Lady Une, but it really can't be helped," added the purple eyed Preventer known as Preventer Fire._

_With another sigh, the Lady got up. "I guess I'll just have to trust your judgment. Now if you excuse me, I really should get back to my office. I have much work to get done."_

"_There's one more thing," said the ex-Tallgeese pilot. "I would like you to go have a talk with Relena about giving me access to all classified Preventer documents. There are some files that I am looking for."_

'_Zechs… What in the world is going on?' thought the Lady. "Why can't you ask her yourself?"_

"_For the same reason I sent Mariemaia to deliver the report. I don't want word to get out that Lt. Noin and myself are back on earth," answered the long haired blond._

_Shaking her head, Lady Une replied. "I'll see what I can do, Zechs, but you know Relena won't think to fondly of this."_

"First the attack on Quatre and now this," sighed the weary brown eyed woman as the memory faded. "What's next?"

Just as the Lady finished her last sentence, three harrier jets flew overhead. "Those were harrier jets. There aren't any training exercises scheduled for today."

Upon closer observation, the Preventer noticed the colors of the jets were not the same as the one's the Preventers owned. 'Those aren't our jets either, and they're headed for…'

"Oh no!" screamed Lady Une as she shifted the clutch, increasing the car's speed.

* * *

"Two, three, four, five," said Mariemaia as the elevator stopped on the fifth floor of the elegantly designed Minister's Council.

The doors to the elevator opened to reveal a beautifully designed room. It was a large room, which had champagne colored carpeting and pale yellow walls.

Stepping out of the elevator, the red haired girl walked to the receptionist desk. "Excuse me, I'm here to see Ms. Relena."

The well dressed woman behind the desk replied. "I'm sorry, but I cannot let just anyone in to see Vice Minister Dorlian."

"I have a message for her from…" Mariemaia stopped as she remembered what Zechs had told her. 'I would very much appreciate it if you not say anything about Lt. Noin's and my return to earth to anyone. Just the few of us here and Relena will know.'

Re-thinking her statement, she restated. "I have a message for Ms. Relena from Head Preventer Lady Une. Please tell her that Mariemaia is here with that message."

Nodding, the receptionist responded. "Alright, Ms. Mariemaia."

As the receptionist proceeded to contact the Vice Minister on the private intercom, the redheaded girl could not help but wonder why Zechs had made such a request. 'He must have a good reason, and that's good enough for me,' thought Mariemaia.

"You may go on in, Ms. Mariemaia," said the receptionist, ending her brief conversation with the Vice Minister. "Thank you," replied Marie as she headed for the door next to the desk.

Upon pressing a button, the receptionist unlocked the double doors, and the red haired girl stepped inside, the doors closing behind her.

The room was gracefully decorated. A maroon carpet covered with floor with gold colored designs, the walls were painted white with mahogany embroidered in floral designs at the base of the walls, and at the back of the room was a large desk with an even greater glass window.

A young lady sitting behind the desk stood up to greet Mariemaia. She was dressed in a pair of white dress pants, a sky blue dress shirt with a formal white overcoat covering it, and her light brown hair flowed down her back with two small braids going around her head like a small crown.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Mariemaia. What brings you here today?" asked the Vice Foreign Minister.

Walking to the desk, Marie held out the report Zechs had given her. "Zechs asked me to deliver this to you, Ms. Relena."

Taking the file, Relena placed it on her desk. "I see. So my brother is back?"

Nodding, the red haired girl answered. "Yes, he is. He also asked me to deliver a message."

"And why couldn't he deliver both his message and this report himself?" said Relena, focusing her violet eyes on Mariemaia.

Recalling what Zechs had told her, the redhead explained. "He does not want anyone to know that both Lt. Noin and himself are back on earth."

"Is that what he said? What an absurd request. What is he thinking?" replied the brown haired Vice Minister.

"I believe he may have a good reason making such a request, Ms. Relena," said Mariemaia.

Sighing, Relena reluctantly agreed. "That may be true, but these are…" The former Peacecraft noticed the red haired girl's green eye's started growing wider with terror. "What's wrong, Mariemaia?" she asked.

As Mariemaia stood frozen in a state of shock, Relena heard a loud noise behind her. "That sounds like…" Turning around, the brown haired Vice Minister saw a harrier jet hovering outside her office window.

* * *

The tires of a silver Mercedes screeched to a stop as an alarmed Lady Une stopped the car in front of the Minister's Council. She was just in time to see a harrier jet open fire on an office on the fifth floor. 'That's Relena's office! And Mariemaia is here!'

Getting out of the car, the Lady ran into the building trying to dodge the evacuating workers. 'Damn it! This is not good!' she thought as she decided to take the stairs because the elevators were all filled with evacuators.

A panicking Lady Une ran as fast as she could and hearing that the harrier jet's machinegun had stopped made her run even faster. 'Please tell me they weren't in there!'

Finally, the panting Lady reached the fifth floor. The waiting area was scattered with papers and the receptionist was nowhere in site.

Not taking a second to catch her breath, the Head Preventer sprinted towards Relena's office doors, which was rutted with bullet holds. 'Please God, let them not be in there!' she thought.

Reaching the doors, she found that they were still locked. "Damn it." Taking a step back, Lady Une kicked open the door and ran inside.

The office was completely demolished. Papers and shards of glass were scattered everywhere, the desk at the back of the office was throw a few feet forward and looked like it went through a spiked grinder, and bullet holes were spread around the office walls.

Desperately, Lady Une searched the room until her brown eyes spotted blood splatter through some holes in the walls. 'Oh no…' she thought. 'That's the hidden safe room.'

Knowing of the hidden room, the Lady pressed on off the mahogany embroideries on the wall, and the door slide open.

Gasping and holding down the feeling on wanting to throw up, Lady Une stare in horror at the room's inside. The walls were splattered with blood and on the floor laid two people.

Laying on the floor of the hidden room was Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dorlian holding Mariemaia, both covered in blood and gore. 'She was protecting Marie…' thought the Head Preventer as her brown eyes made out three bullet holes in Relena's back and one in Mariemaia.

Feeling almost faint, the Lady started to reach out her hand to touch there bodies. 'This can't be happening…' she thought.

As Lady Une was about to touch the now dead Vice Foreign Minister, an explosion took place in the waiting room and blasted through to the office, blasting the agony stricken Preventer to the open end of the room.

The buildings structure was begin to break apart, and the explosion in the waiting room had cracked the floor between the two rooms. With the weakened connection between the rooms, Relena's office began to slope downward.

The Lady began to slide towards to open window. "What the hell are they doing?!" screamed the heartbroken woman.

Reaching the desperate from something to grab onto, the brown haired Preventer caught a hold of the bullet torn carpet as she now hanged from the window. 'Damn it! How could we not know about this?' she contemplated, hanging onto the carpet for her dear life.

Another explosion shook the once glorious building, causing a flustered Lady Une to look skywards. 'Those bastards! They already killed Relena and Marie! Do they have to bomb the building too?!'

The three harrier jet that had passed the Head Preventer was now bombing the Minister's Council. The ground shook violently with every explosion, and Lady Une continued to grip the carpet.

Suddenly, a missile crashed into Relena's office and blew it to pieces, sending a horrified Lady Une flying off the office's edge, falling five stories to her death. Dieing instantly as her body struck the ground.

* * *

Ring, ring, ring, went the cell phone of a mysterious man. Answering the phone, the man spoke. "Mission complete,' came the monotone voice of the one known as Code Name Zero.

A grin appeared on the man face. "That makes two," he said, watching the Minster's Council being bombarded by mortar missiles from the harrier jets. "Please return to the base for further instructions, Zero."

"Yes, sir. Request to return acknowledged. Zero, out," accepted the emotionless assassin.

Ending the brief conversation, the mysterious man leant back in his chair. "My retribution has been completed. He that stole from me and the one which took my throne has been eliminated. I am destined to be the world's savior."

His amber colored eyes looking at the computer screen in front of him. "Father was such a fool to allow himself to be killed by these people." Grinning, he added. "I must be thankful to the old fool though. He did make sure that I lived on."

Opening a file on the computer, the true enemy on the ex-Gundam pilots studied a file. "Not to mention this impressive puppet. Code Name Zero…"

* * *

Who is this mysterious man, and what exactly is Code Name Zero? There seems to be something lurking in this young man's past. And what is to become of the ex-Gundam Pilots, as a second attack on them was thwarted, but not without its single casualty. The plot thickens, and with the death of Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dorlian, Head Preventer Lady Une, and Mariemaia Khushrenada, what will be the next step?

* * *

Author's Note: I would like to thank all of my reader's and everyone that left reviews. If you think the story's getting good, just wait. There is much more in stored for the Gboy's and Code Name Zero. R&R please.


	4. Memories of the Disillusioned Past

Forgotten Memories: The One Who Was Lost

Chapter 4 – Memories of a Disillusioned Past

By

Rylumin

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Their respected creators and/or companies own them.

Note: I am not following the Sailor Moon series. This is based in the Gundam Wing World. This is rated M for violence, some gore, and language.

* * *

Sally Po sighed as she again saw the news on the rickety, old television about the destruction of the Minister's Council and the death of three of the most influential figures in the world. "How could things go so far? And we never detected any sign of this happening… Damn it…" she mumbled, leaning back on the springy couch.

"There's nothing we can do to prevent the past, but we can do something about the future," came the voice of the 05 ex-pilot, who was standing next to the wooden door.

Wufei remembered the sacrifice his colony made by self-destructing itself, so they would not be used in the war. How the black eyed boy still wished he was able to prevent that disastrous day.

"Oh, Wufei?" said Sally as she looked up at him. "How are the others?"

"Quatre's finally wake, and Trowa is resting." Standing up straight, the black haired boy turned to leave. "I actually came to get you. Quatre is well enough to tell us what happened on the night he was attacked."

With that, the Preventer got up and started to walk with Wufei to where Quatre and Trowa were recovering.

Down the stairs of the large warehouse they went, walking until they reached the room where Quatre and Trowa were recovering.

The ex-pilots knew that they needed to get out of sight, and this abandoned warehouse would do the trick for now. It was a rusty, two story warehouse close to the shuttle port area of the colony.

As Sally Po and Wufei entered the room, they heard the chestnut braided boy telling Quatre about what had been happening while he was unconscious.

"And while Trowa was being pinned to target, these five goddesses came out of nowhere and saved him! I was like holy shit! God is real, and he sent angels to save us!" bellowed Duo as Serena and the other girls laughed, including a slightly blushing Mina. 'A goddess? An angel?' she thought.

Rolling his eyes, Wufei walked over and slapped the back of Duo's head. "Shut up before I kill you, idiot."

"Ouch!" yelped Duo while rubbing his head. "Did I also mention that Wu-man got his ass kicked?" grinned the god of death.

"I gonna…" growled the annoyed Chinese boy.

As Wufei was about the strangle Duo, Quatre let out a cheerful laugh. "You two haven't changed a bit." Looking around at the other ex-pilots, he smiled. "None of you have."

His blue eyes then fell upon Trowa, who was laying on the bed across from him, and his smile slowly vanished. He knew the ex-Heavyarms pilot very well. The memory of how they used to play the violin and flute together and found a type of peace when playing their instruments came into his mind.

"Trowa…" whispered Quatre. 'What they did to you was worse than what happened to me. To try and crucify you?' thought the blond boy.

Amy's sapphire eyes caught a glimpse of the sadness that was starting to enter the blond's eyes, and she quickly decided to change the subject.

"We haven't introduced ourselves as yet, have we?" asked the blue haired girl.

Looking up at her, Quatre saw Amy watching him. "No, you haven't. And neither have I," answered the blond as a softly smile reappeared on his face.

"My name is Quatre Rebarba Winner," he introduced himself with a hand extended.

Smiling, Amy reached out and shook his hand. "And I am Amy Anderson."

Just as the blue haired girl finished her sentence, Serena popped up behind her. "And I'm Serena," she said giving a little peace sign. Then pointing to Rei, the pony-tailed blond remarked, "And that's grumpy, old Rei."

"Serena!" squeak Amy. "Stop calling Rei names."

Shaking her head, Rei gave Quatre a smile and said hi. Lita gave a small wave and introduced herself while Mina was busy gawking at Duo. 'He's hot…' thought Mina.

"Hey, Mina?" said Serena. "You're drooling."

Blinking, Mina snapped out of her gaze and responded. "Huh? No! I'm not! I was just thinking about something..."

"I wonder what," replied Rei as the other girls chuckled.

"Aww. Don't bother with them, Mina," said Duo. "I get laughed at all the time," continued the chestnut braided boy, while winking at her.

As Mina blushed slightly, a monotone voice silenced everyone. "We should really be listening to Quatre."

With that, everyone nodded in unison. "You're right, Heero," replied the blond. "I guess I'll start from when I entered the mansion."

Quatre began telling everyone about that night. Recalling every detail of the assassination attempt on him until when he fell unconscious and crashed into the back of a Mack truck. Everyone's eyes grew wide at what had happened, except for the calm Perfect Soldier.

"So Trowa was right," said Wufei, finally breaking the silence after Quatre's recollection of that night's events. "It seems that whoever that guy was, he wasn't trying to kill you."

"Maybe not Quatre, but he sure tried to make a shish-kabob out of Trowa," added Duo.

Blinking, the blond boy looked at them curiously. "He? As in one person?"

"That's right," answered Heero. "Whoever this person is, he's well-train."

"But just one person?" asked Quatre.

Nodding, Wufei reminded the blue eyed blond of what he happened to him. "The strangest thing is that his eyes are exactly like Heero's."

"They're not," interrupted Sally Po. "They were cold and ominous. It was like death staring into your soul, trying to kill every thought in your mind."

The five girls looked at each other, all wondering how anyone's eyes could rival those of the Perfect Soldier.

"Not to mention that he seems to be the same age as all of you," said the Preventer. "Are you sure there isn't another Gundam Pilot wondering around?"

"What?!" yelped Duo, his mouth hanging open. "Are you saying that there may be another Gundam Pilot that has all of Heero's wonderful qualities amplified like 100 times??"

Leaning against the wall, Wufei answered. "I doubt it. The five of us are from the five colonies, and mine's was destroyed. That leaves four." Looking over a Sally, he continued. "It's highly unlikely that the Professors trained an extra pilot."

"Even so, we can't just overlook the possibility," stated Heero in his usual monotone voice.

"And I believe I know where we should start," added Quatre.

* * *

As the ex-Gundam pilots and Preventers listened to where Quatre believed they should start looking, a shuttle was heading towards an unknown location in outer space.

"The shuttle is approaching sir," conveyed the soldier.

Stepping to the cold-metallic doors, the mysterious man who attempted his redemption on those which wronged him replied. "Please have Zero report directly to the Northwest Lab for debriefing."

"Yes, sir," acknowledged the soldier. Speaking into the private channel, the soldier transmitted the orders.

Out the doors went the mysterious man, running his hand through his blond hair while he thought. 'I do not tolerant failure, my puppet.'

He took his time down the narrow hallway, his ocean blue eyes scanning the walls as if looking for something. 'It's amazing what you can scrape together from such a pile of junk.'

'My time is coming,' he thought. 'I am the rightful ruler of Earth. Not that imprudent, little brat which spewed the nonsense of peace and took no interest in taking control of the world which she had such a firm grasp on.'

Rounding the corner that led to the Northwest Wing of the colony, the mysterious man's ocean blue eyes flickered with thoughts of revenge. 'Unlike those before me, I will not fail. My resolution is absolute.'

* * *

The shuttle approached the old and tattered colony. From the outside, the colony looked only as a mass of debris floating to the likes of nowhere, with no signs of life to be seen. Despite the external shell, the colony had been rebuilt from the inside. The exterior was left as it is to deceive all who ventured past this mass of barren wasteland that laid space.

Inside the shuttle was the emotionless boy, who was returning after a successful mission, his eyes cold and as empty as space was before its colonization.

"Docking preparations complete. I will now proceed to debriefing," spoke his monotone voice into the intercom.

"Very well, Zero," replied the soldier's voice. "You may proceed."

Opening the shuttle's door, Zero floated to the docking area's door and continued inside towards the Northwest lab.

'Debriefing in the Northwest Lab… That's a lie…' thought the black haired boy. He already knew what was going on, but made no effort to divulge from his intended path.

The young assassin continued to the Northwest Wing then to the lab. Stopping at the cold, metallic doors, he did not brace himself. He punched in the code to open the doors and left himself vulnerable as the doors opened.

Out the door came the fist of a rather large and muscular soldier, punching Zero straight in his stomach. The force of the blow may have hunched him over, but the black haired boy made no sound or movement.

Two more soldiers came out of the room and grabbed Zero, pulling him into the room. They both began giving the black haired boy a brutal beating. Punches rained over Zero's body as the third soldier joined in the already decided brawl.

After about twenty minutes, the spectator of the beating spoke. "That's enough." He smirked at the viciously beaten assassin.

"I am very disappointed, my puppet," said the mysterious blond man as he walked to Zero, who was laying on the ground with bruises all over his body. "I truly did not expect you to fail. But, I guess it could not be helped with the interference of those girls."

The man's ocean blue eyes looked at the soldiers and motioned them to get the stage ready for his puppet.

Acknowledging the command, the soldiers all punched and kicked Zero until they felt fit. They then picked him up and clamped his hands and feet onto a mechanism. The black haired boy's arms and legs were fastened onto a circular ring of metal; he looked like the letter X in the center of a circle.

After making sure he couldn't move, the mysterious man approached Zero. "You know failure is not an option. That's how you were trained, were you not?"

"You have no name, no life, nothing. All you have are orders, missions that must be accomplished." Looking at the brutally beaten boy, he smirked. "I know your purpose, Zero. It is to be my puppet, and right now, my puppet has been unsuccessful to complete his mission."

Turning to leave, the mysterious man said. "Do not worry. I will visit you later to complete your punishment. After all, who better to finish your reprimand, but the one who controls you."

As the blond haired man left the room, the three soldiers grinned. "Well, well, well. It seems that you aren't as good as you think," said the first soldier.

"I still don't understand how this piece of shit is superior to us," growled the second.

Picking up a metal baton, the third soldier added. "Not to mention how frail his puny, little body is. I can never understand how those like you are supposed to be strong."

"Lets see how much we can make you scream," said the third soldier.

The other two soldiers picked up their batons, and they all flicked on a switch at the end of the batons. "This will hurt. A lot!!"

Another brutal beating began as Zero hung from the circle, unable to move. The smooth metal of the hollow batons pounded upon his body. With every hit, the baton let out an electrical charge like a taser into the black haired boy's body.

His body became battered and bruised, aching in unbearable pain. But despite all of their efforts, they could not get a sound out of Zero. They only became more enraged at the lifeless orbs that stared at them. Enraged? No, feared. The soldiers became so afraid of the emotionless boy that they thrashed him as hard as they could, hoping that those ominous eyes would disappear.

After an hour of a nonstop beating, Zero was taken to his room, a small holding cell. The walls were no more than ten feet long and wide, made of the same cold metal as the colony, and the only item inside was a bed.

At the door to the cell was the mysterious blond, awaiting his arrival. "Well, well? It is quite amazing that you can still walk after all that," leered the man as he watched Zero being lead to the cell by two guards.

The guards stopped at the cells door and proceeded to open it as the man spoke. "I heard that you didn't say a word, Zero."

The black haired boy, covered in dried blood and sweat, did not move, nor speak. His eyes only focused straight ahead.

"Anti-social as always, aren't you?" said the mysterious blond, who was becoming impatient with the silent boy. "Throw him in and leave us."

"Yes, sir," replied both soldiers as they threw Zero onto the hard, metal floor of the cell. After saluting their leader, they left.

Looking at bruised and beaten boy, the ocean blue eyed man began to close the cell door. "I told you I would finish your punishment, did I not?" Smirking, the man recalled the trigger phrase he found by searching through what was left of Code Name Zero's file.

"I'll let you in on a secret, Zero. It seems that the people who trained you left a little insurance policy in case of betrayal." The mysterious blond's smirk grew larger. "But I believe that your failure deserves a punishment you won't forget."

"Please do not fail me again, my puppet," said the man as he closed the door. Before the door closed, the last words Zero heard were, "Chivalry is dead." And with those words, the door closed and locked.

Still on the floor, Zero's breathing increased. He was soon panting and gasping. His head began to pound as his mind filled with thoughts and images that seemed so distant. This feeling… Feeling? Was he was feeling? Feeling the pain of lost emotions?

The lifeless orbs of his eyes dilated and flickered at the pain he felt. It was worse than the beaten he was given, a hundred times worse. His body cringed and rolled around the cold, dirty floor, he could feel his throat welling-up.

"Ah! Ahhh!! AHHHHH!!" screamed the black haired boy in anguish. Again and again, screams welled-up inside him, and he had no control over the outbursts of shrieks.

Lifting himself to his knees, Zero began to beat the floor. The uncontrollable screams continued, as if ripping away at his tormented soul.

Whether seconds, minutes, or hours had past, Zero did not know. All he knew was that time appeared to go on forever, and this pain seemed to go on for an eternity.

Finally, with one last scream, Zero's body gave out and he collapsed on the floor once more. Wheezing for air, the boy's lifeless orbs continued to flicker as if a movie reel was being flashed before his eyes.

His breathing calmed and mind focused on the images he now saw clearly.

"_Whatcha doing?" asked a beautiful, young girl. She was about fifteen years old with long, black hair and amber colored eyes. Her eyes were curiously looking at the black haired boy, who was sitting on the grassy field and staring up at the night sky._

_Looking up at her, he couldn't help but smile. "I'm looking at the stars."_

"_You do know that they aren't real, right?" she giggled softly as she took a seat next to him._

_Returning his gaze to the artificial sky, he replied. "I know, but I also know that outside this colony, there are stars and planets spotted throughout space."_

_The girl smiled softly and watched the twinkling stars; she finally asked the question she wondered about. "Why do you love to watch the sky so much?"_

"_I feel at peace when I do," answered the boy, his black eyes focused on the sky. "The sky is never-ending. I lose myself in its splendor."_

"_Lose yourself?" asked the girl, moving her bangs from over her eyes._

_Nodding, the boy continued to watch the sky, speckled with stars. "Yes. Any pain I feel, suffering or anger, or any other emotion that brings anguish disappears into the sky."_

"_They put you through a lot, don't they?" pondered the amber eyed girl out loud._

"_I can understand why, but I still don't agree with them," he said, changing his gaze to the girl that sat next to him. "What about you?"_

_Yawning softly, the dark haired girl laid back on the grass. "Well, mama is mostly busy doing work in the lab, so I'm left to roam around."_

"_Well, you can always keep me company whenever you like," smiled the boy._

_Turning towards him, she smiled. "I'd like that. You're the only person around here that I feel comfortable with."_

"_Maybe it's because I'm the only other kid around here," he joked, going back to looking at the sky._

_The girl returned to lying on her back with a laugh. "So true!"_

The image soon faded away from Zero's eyes. 'Who was that?...' thought the beaten boy, drenched in sweat from his prior tussling around. 'I know her… That girl…'

Searching his mind for any clue as to who that girl was, another image began to flicker before his eyes.

"_I knew I'd find you out here," came a sweet voice from behind the black haired boy, who was again watching the stars._

_Smiling, he boy turned around and looked at the girl, whose voice was as sweet as honey. "You know me too well."_

_Taking her usual seat on the grass next to him, she replied. "Well, I ought to. I'm the only person you talk to. Why is that?"_

"_That's because like the sky, I can find peace in being with you," he answered._

_The amber eyed girl was caught completely off guard by the boy's answer. Her face turned slightly red as she thought about the statement he had given. 'Find peace in me? He's always so sweet.'_

"_Were you looking for me?" asked the boy, shifting his black eyes to the beautiful girl sitting next to him._

_Blinking, she snapped out of her thought and smiled at him. "I was."_

"_Am I in trouble?" he asked looking innocent._

"_No, silly," she laughed. "I wanted to tell you thank you."_

_A confused look appeared on the boy's face. "Thank you?"_

_Nodding, the girl smiled and began to explain, knowing that the boy was puzzled. "You're always such a gentleman. You hold doors open for me, help me with everything, and you even let me have the last desert in the cafeteria." She said winking at him._

_The boy could not help but smile; she always had that effect on him. "That's just how I am."_

"_I know," she smiled. "Oh! Do you know that today makes it one year since we met?"_

"_I remember," answered the black haired boy. "And you're welcome."_

_Now she became confused at his last statement. "You're welcome?"_

_Tilting his head slightly at her, he smiled. "And you call me silly. You said thank you, so I said you're welcome."_

"_Oh you!" she responded by hugging his side, her voice then softened. "I'm glad I met you."_

_Not knowing how to respond to her physical display of affection, the boy blushed softly. "I'm glad I met you too," he finally said._

"_It's good to know that there is at least one chivalrous boy in this world today," said the girl as she snuggled against him. "Chivalry is not dead, it survives in you."_

As the memory begins to fade, Zero wonders about the past he never knew. About who he is, and what happened to the girl that seems to be bringing peace to his beaten body.

"That girl… She knows me… She…" whispered Zero as fatigue began to take over.

The boy's lifeless black eyes soon closed, and the pain he felt calmed. Slowly, he drifted asleep. The memories he saw returning to whence they came.

* * *

Meanwhile, Quatre was explaining to the ex-pilots and Preventers about where he believed they should begin to look for information about their pursuers.

"So let me get this straight," said Duo. "A group of us need to go to the L1 colony and infiltrate an old, broken-down factory?"

"That's right," nodded Quatre. "I have a feeling that we will find the answers there."

"And another group is going to return to earth to assess what's going on there?" asked Wufei.

As Quatre nodded again, Serena added to the conversation. "So who goes where?"

Heero, who was typing away on his trusty laptop, finally spoke in his monotone voice. "I will go to the L1 Colony. Wufei, Duo, Sally Po, and Mina will go to earth. The rest of you are to stay here to assist Quatre and Trowa."

"Understood," acknowledged Rei, who was sitting on a nearby chair.

"Understood?" scoffed Serena. "I'm not staying here while there are more exciting tasks to be done. I'm going with Heero to L1," she said sternly.

Knowing that the long-haired blond would sneak on his shuttle even if he said no, he instead saved himself from the headache of listening to her wine. "Be ready in three hours then," said the Prussian blue eyed boy as he closed his laptop and stood up.

"Really?" asked the crystal blue eyed girl.

Without answering her question, the Perfect Soldier walked past her and out the door.

"Is he always like that?" she asked.

"Pretty much," yawned Duo. "You get used to it. Anyways, do you think that that guy is Heero's long lost brother or something?" said the chestnut braided boy, folding his hands behind his head. "That'd be scary," shivered Duo. "Two Heeros."

"No, Maxwell," answered Wufei. "What would be scary is two Duos."

Everyone laughed at Wufei's remark, mostly because they agreed that one Duo is more than enough.

"Hey! Wu-man!" pouted the Colbalt blue eyed. "That's not funny!"

* * *

The Gboys and Preventers have decided to split up in order to search for any information that will help in their hunt for this unknown enemy. What will Heero and Serena find at the L1 Colony? Why did Quatre choose that location? And what is the situation on Earth?

With their search beginning, Zero lays beaten in his cold cell, only to await his next mission. Memories that did not seem to exist have been shown to the black haired assassin. How will this affect him? And who is this girl from his past? So many questions and no answers, but are you prepared for the answers?

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry about taking so long to get this chapter out, but time is a luxury that I just haven't been able to find these days. Anyway, I finally finished this chapter and it's the longest I've written so far. I hope all my readers enjoy it, and thank you to everyone that enjoys my story. R&R please.


	5. Decryption

Forgotten Memories: The One Who Was Lost

Chapter 5 – Decryption

By

Rylumin

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Their respected creators and/or companies own them.

Note: I am not following the Sailor Moon series. This is based in the Gundam Wing World. This is rated M for violence, some gore, and language.

* * *

Quatre's theory about where the Gboys and Preventers should begin looking for information to find out exactly who is the assassin called Zero has been set in motion.

The ex-Gundam pilots and Preventers have split up, with Heero and Serena heading to the L1 Colony, and Wufei, Duo, Sally Po, and Mina returning to Earth. Quatre and the others have decided to stay behind on the L4 Colony and continue their search there. What awaits the Gboys and Preventers will surprise them. Let the Decryption of Code Name Zero begin.

* * *

A shuttle was approaching the Earth with an hour left before it would reach the planet's atmosphere.

The shuttle was all white, except for the golden symbol of the Preventers on the tail wing. On board was a crew of four, two ex-Gundam pilots and two Preventers. They were all trained for any situation possible, but the events that had taken place during the past week were traumatizing even for them.

Yawning, the weary, Chinese boy set the shuttle to autopilot and leant back in the pilot's seat.

"It's not like you to be yawning, Wufei," came the voice of the hazel haired Preventer who sat the co-pilot's seat.

"I wouldn't be if Maxwell didn't disappear last night when we were supposed to get the shuttle ready," replied the black haired boy.

Sally Po let out a little laugh and commented on what Wufei had just said. "That's what you get for letting him take a 'coffee break.'"

"Very funny," groaned the annoyed boy.

Seeing that the Chinese boy was more annoyed than usual, the young women responded to what was truly bothering him. "None of us could have known, Wufei."

As the boy's black eyes looked up at the roof of the shuttle, he replied. "We should have. This is our job now." His eyes scanned the roof before looking at the hazel haired Preventer. "I still wonder if destroying the Gundams was the right choice."

"No matter what choice we make, it always leads up to one thing or another. Whether right or wrong, good or bad," she said watching the ex-pilot she had grown so fond of.

"And up until now, we have made choices that have lead up to and kept peace," responded Wufei. "But there is always someone that believes their rule is better."

"There is no absolute rule. Not even Relena's views are accepted by everyone," replied Sally Po.

Leaning forward, the black haired boy thought out loud. "Even I thought I was making the right decision when I decided to follow Mariemaia's rule." Returning his gaze to the Preventer, he continued. "Whoever we are up against desperately wants us out of their way."

"Of course," she replied. "We have continuously stopped every threat. Trying to get rid of us would increase their chances of success."

"Let's just hope we stop them in time," retorted the ex-pilot. "They've already taken the lives of the three people who upheld this peace."

* * *

While Wufei and Sally Po continued their discussion, a certain chestnut braided American was making his own conversation in the payload area.

"Sooo…" pondered Duo out loud. "I was just wondering what you do for fun when you're on Earth."

"Wouldn't you like to know," winked Mina as she fixed the big red bow in her blond hair.

"Awww," wined a now pouting Duo.

Sticking her tongue out at the chestnut braided boy, she spoke. "I know what you're thinking, and I'm not that easy."

"Wha?" blinked Duo innocently. "I was just thinking about taking you out for ice cream or something. What were you thinking?"

"Nothing," the blond replied blushing. If Duo only knew what she was thinking, he would be blushing as well. "I think ice cream would be nice."

'Yes!' thought Duo. "So it's a date!" yelled the cobalt blue eyed boy.

Poking Duo's chest, Mina warned. "And you better behave, or I'll cut that ponytail of yours off."

"Nooo! I'll behave!" he replied hugging his braided hair.

"You're so silly!" laughed Mina.

This made Duo smile and make a comment that made the young blond blush. "And you're so pretty."

Before Mina could respond, Wufei's voice spoke through the intercom system. "Maxwell, I suggest you and Aino buckle up. We'll be entering Earth's atmosphere in two minutes."

"Roger that, Wu-man," replied the American boy. "Oh, and hey Wu-man? Can I get a pack of those honey roasted peanuts?"

"Do I look like a damn flight attendant, Maxwell?!" responded the Chinese boy.

Duo rubbed his chin as he thought that comment over. "Well… If you-"

"If you finish that sentence I'll throw you out of this shuttle!" said Wufei, cutting off Duo's sentence.

Both Sally Po and Mina could not help but laugh at the two boys bickering. After they calmed down and buckled up, Wufei switched off the autopilot and manually entered the Earth's atmosphere. There mission is to rendezvous with Zechs Merquise and Lucrezia Noin.

* * *

While Wufei and the others were heading for Earth, another smaller shuttle was heading in a different direction. More precisely, this shuttle was headed to an abandoned warehouse on the L1 Colony. On board are two people, the Perfect Soldier and the blond Preventer with two ponytails.

'How can he be taking a nap at a time like this?' thought the diamond blue eyed girl as she looked at the Perfect Soldier. 'How is it that he can even be relaxed at a time like this?'

The brown haired boy was asleep in the pilot's seat with his arms crossed, his Prussian blue eyes resting.

Serena smiled slightly as she watched the boy that defied death and made the impossible possible. 'He looks so calm while he sleeps. It's hard to notice how sweet he really looks when he's looking at you with those lethal eyes of his.'

'I wonder why he's the way he is,' thought the blond haired girl. 'I know my training wasn't easy, but looking at him makes me think he went through hell.'

She sighed softly, recalling a memory she conceals in her heart. 'For some reason, he reminds me of you, Darien. His spirit at least.'

Blinking away the tears she felt coming on, Serena scolded in her thoughts. 'Why'd you have to go and die, Darien? You were the leader of this team… You left us and got yourself killed! You idiot! How could you leave us behind?! How could you leave me?...'

Serena remembers the day her love left her, the memories evoking tears to well up inside her.

_The young Preventer was in the kitchen again trying to learn how to cook when the handsome leader of the team she was assigned to walked in looking for her._

"_Would you like something to eat?" asked a more youthful blond, whose ponytails were almost touching the floor._

_The young man answered her with an uneasy look on his face. "No thank you, Serena." His blue eyes looking at the young girl._

_Blinking, she asked. "No smug comments about my cooking?" Walking over to the black haired boy, the blond girl looked him over. "What's wrong?"_

"_I've been assigned to an infiltration mission," answered the boy._

"_That should be no problem for you, Darien," said the girl as she took a seat on the nearby couch. "I've seen how easily you do missions like that."_

_Taking a seat next to her, he spoke. "This is the mission to infiltrate that group in Australia." Keeping his eyes focused on her, he continued. "You can't come along this time. This is a solo mission."_

"_What?!" she was about to protest, but before she could, the young man had pressed his lips against hers._

_At that moment she forgot about protesting and closed her eyes, she loved when Darien kissed her to calm her down. She loved when he kissed her period._

_Gently pulling back, he looked into her diamond blue eyes. "I leave in one hour, and I'll be back in a week." He held her close and reassured her. "One week."_

The memory faded as Serena returned to reality.

'One week my ass,' she thought, wiping her eyes. 'You never came back. You left me alone, and I had to take over; to become some strong leader I didn't want to be.'

Looking at the young boy next to her, she whispered. "You wouldn't leave me? Would you?... You're a completely different person than him, but…" Then she thought to herself, 'But… I think I have feelings for you, Heero Yuy. I don't know why, but I think I do.'

There was still a little more time before they would reach the colony, so Serena decided to take a nap herself. Leaning back, she closed her eyes and drifted off into a soft sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Quatre and Ami were working away on a computer in the warehouse of the L4 Colony. With Ami's assistance, some progress was finally being made to unveil the story behind Code Name Zero. The blue haired Preventer was a wiz at hacking into top secret documents and finding all sorts of useful information.

Trowa was also making progress with Lita's help. She cleaned his wounds and continuously kept an eye on him at all times. He would surely wake up soon from being under her care.

As for Rei, there was a rather uneasy feeling inside her. She was mostly keeping to herself. Since arriving in outer space, she had a troubling feeling and decided to meditate in hopes of resolving this uneasiness.

"Well, it seems that this person is more of a puzzle," said Quatre, sighing from fatigue.

"We just have to find all the pieces and complete the puzzle then," replied Ami, who was vigorously typing on the computer. "And you really should get some rest. You're still in no shape to be moving around so much."

Smiling, the blond boy accepted her concern. "I know, but there is a lot we still have to do."

"Maybe we should take a break and get something to-" Ami stopped her statement as her sapphire eyes fell upon a new piece of information.

"What's wrong?" blinked Quatre. "Did you find something?" he said, looking at the computer screen.

The blue haired girl began to analyze the file that had caught her eyes. "There seems to be a high level encoded file here." Breaking the lock on the file, she read the file's name. "It's called Code Name Zero."

"Code Name Zero?" asked Quatre. "I've heard that before… But where?..."

With a sigh, Ami looked at Quatre. "Whoever encoded this file doesn't want anyone to know what's inside. There's even more coding inside that has to be broken before we can read it."

"Can you do it?" inquired the Arabian boy.

"Decode it?" asked the blue haired girl with a smile. "No problem. It will take a while though."

Standing up and stretching, Quatre smiled. "I'll go check on the others then."

As the blue haired Preventer began decrypting the file, Quatre left the room and walked a few steps down the hall to the room where Lita was taking care of Trowa. Knocking on the door, he entered the room.

"Lita?" the blond boy asked as he entered the room. "How's Trowa doing?"

The emerald eyed girl looked up from changing Trowa's bandages. "His wounds are healing well, but he has a fever."

"I see," replied Quatre. "Is it anything to worry about?" he worried, watching the ex-Heavyarms pilot, who lay peaceful looking on the small bed.

"It shouldn't be. I gave him some medicine a few minutes ago, so the fever should break in the next hour or so," answered the auburn haired girl.

Turning his blue eyes to Lita, he looked at her. "And you?"

"I'm doing much better than him," she said. "Right now, I'm just glad I could help," her emerald eyes shifting to Trowa.

"And I'm glad you and the other Preventers came in time to save Trowa." Blinking, Quatre looked around the room. "Speaking of the others, where's Rei?"

Thinking for a second, the young Preventer answered. "She's most likely on the roof."

"The roof?" blinked Quatre. "I guess it is rather stuffy in here."

"That's not it," Lita laughed softly. "My guess is that she's meditating. She always does that when there is something on her mind."

"In that case, I won't disturb her," said the blond boy as he turned to leave. "Please let me know if there is any change in Trowa's condition."

Returning her attention to Trowa, she replied. "I will."

While Quatre returned to the computer room to assist Ami, on the roof above was the black haired Preventer. She was sitting in the center of the roof with her legs crossed in a meditation position. Her amethyst colored eyes were closed, and she remained still in deep concentration.

'What is this strange feeling?' thought the Preventer as her long black hair fluttered in the oncoming wind.

'I know this is my first time actually being in space, but I did well in the simulation exercises,' she sighed in her mind. 'There must be something else.'

'Think, Rei. Think. It's not being in space or on the colony,' she thought. 'Then what is it?...' she contemplated.

'Maybe if I could just remember more…' thought the black haired girl.

* * *

Whereas Quatre and Ami were doing their best to decode the cryptic file, Heero and Serena were already on the L1 Colony and their infiltration into the abandoned warehouse was a success.

"What is this place anyway?" asked the blond Preventer, watching the brown haired boy pick open an old file cabinet.

"This is where I was trained," answered Heero in his monotone voice.

Her diamond blue eyes shifted from him to looking around the room. "So that's how you knew all the codes to get in."

"Hn," he replied as his Prussian blue eyes searched through an assortment of different files.

As the Perfect Soldier continued to rummage through files, Serena walked around the room, looking for anything out of place.

The room was a small office/bedroom. She guessed that whosever room this was did not want to waste room space, so they had all their belongings and work crammed into this one room.

'They must have left in a hurry when this building was abandoned,' she thought.

There were useless papers with scribbles of words here and there scattered all over the ground, the dresser in the right corner of the room was open with nothing inside, and the bed was ruffled and crooked against the wall instead of being parallel to it.

Turning back to Heero, a glimmer of something caught her eye. "Hm? What's that?" she said walking over to the bed.

At that time, the ex-Wing Zero pilot had concluded there was nothing of use in the draw and turned around in time to see the blond Preventer pulling the bed away from the wall. "What are you doing?"

"There's something in this vent," she answered.

Upon closer examination of the vent, Serena noticed that only the top of the air vent was screwed in. "You wouldn't happen to have a screwdriver, would you?" she asked sarcastically.

"Step back," commanded Heero as he took out his gun.

She quickly stepped out of the way and watched the Perfect Soldier take aim. With two shots the cover of the vent fell to the floor.

"Improvising is fine too," she teased.

Walking over to the vent, the blond Preventer reached inside and pulled out a small metallic box. "I guess when they left; they forgot to take their treasure box."

"Let's hope their really is treasure in there," added Heero in his usual monotone voice.

"There's only one way to find out," replied the diamond blue eyed girl. "At least there isn't a lock."

Opening the box, Serena noticed that there was only a single disk inside. Taking it out, she looked it over. "Maybe this will tell us what we need to know."

"Hn." The brown haired boy had already taken out his laptop and turned it on. Placing the laptop on a nearby desk, he inserted the disk into the computer's drive.

A new window popped up onto the desktop with coding scrolling through it. As both Heero and Serena watched, the computer finished processing the disk and a group of files were now visible.

"Project Subzero, Colony Records, Funding..." said Serena as she read some of the file names out loud.

Opening the Project Subzero folder, the two teens began to skim through its contents. "Oh my… What the hell is this, Heero?" asked the blond Preventer in disbelief.

"This couldn't have really happened, could it?" she continued.

"I wouldn't doubt the possibility, but we should leave now," he replied. "We can thoroughly examine everything when we get back to L4," added the ex-pilot as his phone began to ring.

Answering the phone, Quatre spoke. "Heero, we found something."

"So did we," replied the monotone boy. "We will return to L4 now."

"Good," replied the blond boy. "I've spoken to Wufei and the others. They made it to Earth and have rendezvous with Zechs."

Turning off his laptop, Heero acknowledged what his friend had said. "Hn. Have a secure channel ready for when we return."

"No problem, and be careful returning. I heard that the colonies have changed their status' from Level 1 – Neutral to Level 2 – Defensive because of last week events," informed Quatre.

"Hn," said Heero ending the call.

* * *

Wufei and the others have finally arrived on Earth and made contact with Zechs Merquise, while Quatre and Heero have finally uncovered the secret of Code Name Zero. As Heero and Serena returns to the L4 Colony, Quatre has informed them that the Colonies are now on Level 2 – Defensive.

The events that have taken place during the past week have shocked everyone, and it seems that the nations of both outer space and Earth are on the defensive. Could this be the next step in the mysterious man's plan, who longs for supreme rule? More importantly, who is Code Name Zero? And what do those files that Serena found mean?

Find out in the next installment of Forgotten Memories: The One Who Was Lost. Chapter 6 – Code Name Zero.

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize about the long wait for this chapter. Time, time, time. That's what I need. Anyway, I'd like to thank all my readers, and I decided to let everyone in on the title of the next chapter. Just a little hint as to exactly what it will be about. That's right, Code Name Zero will finally be revealed in the next chapter. R&R please.


	6. Code Name Zero

Forgotten Memories: The One Who Was Lost

Chapter 6 – Code Name Zero

By

Rylumin

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Their respected creators and/or companies own them.

Note: I am not following the Sailor Moon series. This is based in the Gundam Wing World. This is rated M for violence, some gore, and language.

* * *

Heero and Serena have returned to the L4 Colony with crucial information that will explain a great deal about the young assassin they have been trying to fending off. In addition, it seems that Quatre and Ami have found a key piece of information as well. The Earth bound team has also arrived on Earth, rendezvousing with Zechs Merquise.

A meeting is about to take place between the ex-Gundam pilots and the Preventers. The time has come to reveal the true identity of the black haired assassin, who seems to be an amplified version of the Perfect Soldier.

* * *

Sighing, the Arabian boy leaned back against the warehouse's wall and looked up at the ceiling. "So what Ami and Serena found matches up. That means this person we've been fighting is really from that time."

"But why is it that we never knew about that place?" asked Serena.

"It was before our time," answered Heero.

"Not only that, but it was destroyed," added the blond boy as he stood up straight. "We should get to the communication room. Ami should have the private channel up by now."

"Hn," replied the Perfect Soldier.

The three teens walked up a flight of rickety, metal stairs to the second floor of the warehouse and continued on to the communication room. It was a medium sized room, about 20 x 20 in feet with two desks, a few chairs, and some old communication equipment inside.

As the they entered the room, they saw Rei sitting at one of the desks and Ami opening the telecommunication signal to Zechs on Earth.

"Where's Lita?" asked the Serena, walking over to Rei.

Snapping out of her slight daze, the dark haired Preventer looked up at the diamond blue eyed girl. "She said we could brief her on the details later. She doesn't want to leave Trowa in case he awakes up or his condition changes."

"Oh," blinked the pony-tailed girl. 'Doesn't want to leave _him_, huh…' she thought. 'It looks like I'm not the only one that has developed feelings for someone.'

Taking a seat at the next table, Serena pondered about if the other Preventers were developing feelings too.

"Can you hear me now?" came the voice of a certain chestnut braided boy through the telecommunication system.

"We can hear you just fine, Duo," replied Quatre with a smile, seeing that the rest of their team was safe on Earth. "And we can see you too."

"Finally!" groaned a very annoyed Wufei, who was sitting on a chair across from Duo and Mina. "If I had to listen to him say that one more time, I would have sent him on a one way trip to see Deathscythe."

"Awww," teased the American. "I didn't know you cared, Wu-man."

The laughs from Quatre, Sally Po, Mina, Serena, and Ami cut the two boys off from their bickering.

"It seems that none of you have changed a bit," came a familiar voice through the laughter.

Recognizing the voice, the Arabian boy replied to the statement. "Ms. Noin? Is that you?" he asked.

"It's good to see you again, Quatre. You look well," she replied, confirming his belief as she stepped into the screen's view. "It's good to see all of you."

Heero, who was leaning against the wall with his arms folded and head lowered, looked up at the screen and spoke. "Where's Zechs?"

"Always to the point, aren't you Heero?" replied the platinum black haired Preventer, looking off to the side. "He just walked in."

"My apologies," came the voice of the platinum blond Preventer as he walked into the telecommunication screens view. "I was finishing the preparations for Relena's funeral," he explained.

"Hn," respond the Perfect Soldier.

Not wanting the current conversation to bring up any sorrowful emotions about the death of their friends, Quatre decided it was time to start the discussion. "Since everyone is here, we should get started."

"Sounds good to me," agreed Duo. "I wanna hear exactly who this psycho assassin that's been trying to kill us is."

"For once, I agree with you, Maxwell," added Wufei.

Everyone nodded in unison as they were also curious. No one could figure out who this assassin, whose ability resembled all of the ex-Gundam pilots, was or why he has been trying so intricately to assassinate them.

"I'll start first," volunteered the blond ex-pilot.

With no one objecting, the tranquil blue eyed boy began. "During our research, Ami came across a highly classified file named 'Code Name Zero.'"

"I'll let Ami describe the details, but I had heard that name somewhere before and I couldn't remember where until a few hours ago," he continued. "This may sound strange, but I came across that name in the blueprints for Wing Zero."

"You mean this guy is connected to Wing Zero somehow?" inquired a now curious Zechs.

"That's right," answered the Arabian boy. "I was too blind with rage over my father's death when I built Wing Zero that I overlooked what it meant."

"From what I did skim through, I remember it said that Wing Zero was created from a S+ Level Prototype Mobile Suit," he recalled. "In other words, a Gundam."

Blinking, Duo blandly interrupted the blond boy. "Another Gundam? And where the hell is it?"

"It was destroyed," answered the Perfect Soldier calmly.

"Destroyed?" questioned Sally Po. "But how? And there couldn't have been a suit like that. There aren't any records of Gundanium alloy beginning used before the Gundams."

"Calm down, everyone," requested Quatre. "We will explain everything, but please be patient."

With a nod from Sally Po, the questions subsided and the tranquil eyed boy continued. "Apparently, the Prototype Gundam was a part of an operation named 'Code Name Zero.' My guess is that when the doctors created Wing Zero's blueprints, they kept Zero in the name as a reminiscent of the Original Gundam."

"Question," interrupted the chestnut braided boy again, who got an aggravated look from Wufei. "What?" he blinked. "It's a good question."

Smiling, Quatre shook his head. "Go ahead, Duo."

"Our Gundams were originally created from Wing Zero's blueprints but with special attention to certain preferences, right?" asked the American.

"That's right," nodded the Arabian boy.

"And Wing Zero was originally created from that Prototype Gundam, right?" he asked, continuing with his questions.

"That's also correct," confirmed the tranquil eyed boy.

"Therefore, since our Gundams were created from Wing Zero and Wing Zero was created from that Prototype, that means that that Prototype Gundam is one bad ass mobile suit," stated Duo out of breath.

Blinking, Quatre agreed. "Well, I would suppose so."

"Told you it was a good question, Wu-man," teased the cobalt blue eyed boy.

Groaning, the Chinese boy retorted. "Everyone already figured that out you idiot. Now can you please shut up and let Winner finish?"

"Fine," sulked Duo. 'I thought it was a good connection to make since no one said it,' he thought.

Upset at how Wufei treated the boy she was beginning to have feelings for; Mina whispered so only Duo could hear. "I thought it was a good question."

As a smile appeared on the ex-Deathscythe pilot's face, Quatre resumed from where he was rudely interrupted. "Here is the interesting part; the file that Ami decoded was actually a small fragment of a larger group of files about the 'Code Name Zero' Operation."

"The portion that Ami found is about news records from about fifty years ago," he stated.

"So you're saying that this guy was trained by a survivor from that Operation?" asked a now intrigued Wufei. Though the black haired boy would not admit it, he was bubbling with just as many questions as his chestnut braided friend.

Rubbing his blond haired, the boy replied. "Not exactly, but we will get to that later on. Right now, Ami is going to tell you exactly what we found."

As the blue haired Preventer took Quatre's place in the 'spotlight', the relieved teen took a seat next to Serena.

"I'm sure you're all anxious to know about the news record, so please don't interrupt me until the end," stated Ami.

Everyone had finally decided to save their questions until after Ami was finished informing them about the encrypted file. They could see her sapphire eyes flickering with key information as she began.

"The news records which we retrieved were from fifty years ago, and I found it strange that anyone would encrypt simple news files with such high level military coding."

"However, after reading the records, it became clear as to why."

"Before, I tell you what is in the file; I want you to know that no one today knows the true story about what happened all those years ago. I did a thorough search in various databases, and apparently, there were only vague and censored articles relating to it."

"I'm sure that none of you know about the L0 Colony Catastrophe, hardly anyone today even knows that there used to exist a L0 Colony."

"This is because about one month after the catastrophe, all information related to the incident was erased by a widespread virus that infected every available computer system."

"I speculated that the virus was manmade and dispersed to specifically target and erase any and all information related to the L0 Colony. Within one week, it was like the Colony never existed in any records, except for printed news articles. There was no way to completely rid the world and space of those."

"Throughout the years, people eventually forgot about the tragedy that had occurred during that time. Just as memories fade into nothing, so did the awareness of that day. And with fifty years passing, the new generation that came after the incident remains unaware that there was even a L0 Colony."

Taking a deep breath, the blue haired Preventer continued on.

"I believe I have elaborated enough on the removal of information relating to the Colony. Now I will explain why the information was erased."

"As everyone is aware, during the time of AC 001 several nations established permanent space stations in geosynchronous Earth orbit. This became the first year of the After Colony (AC) calendar."

"The first colony written in text books today is known as Colony A02026. This colony later became the home of the fierce and mighty Long Clan when they were exiled from Earth by their fearful government. The Long Clan then renamed the Colony L5."

"Unfortunately, the L5 Colony was not the first colony to be built in space. Though recent texts state that it was established in the year AC 020, the file reads that the L0 Colony was created during the year AC 015."

"The reason L0 was not recorded as the first colony is because its size was a mere quarter of the colonies created after it. Much like why Pluto was recently removed from its planetary status."

"Instead of functioning as a regular colony, the L0 Colony became an advanced medical and technological station in space. The best doctors and technicians resided within the confines of that single Colony."

"As the years passed, more colonies were built and conflicts arose on Earth. During the time of AC 120, about 15 percent of the Earth's population had immigrated to the colonies in hopes of finding peace."

"AC 133, during the process of negotiating a lasting peace between the warring nations, the 'United Earth Sphere Alliance' was established. In order to keep the peace - and deal with nations that oppose the new world government - the Alliance Forces were formed. One of the Alliance's key financial supporters was the military-industrial combine called the Romefeller Foundation."

"One by one, Earth's nations joined the Alliance, and as their mother countries join, the colonies were also enrolled, willing or not. The colonies were critical of the Alliance and its intentions, and the Alliance decided to respond with force in order to silence its critics."

"This enrolling of colonies occurred in AC 140. By this time, the colonies began to strongly disagree with the actions of the United Earth Sphere Alliance, but not wanting to start a war in space, they resisted taking up arms."

"This is where the L0 Colony comes in. The scientists living on this Colony became rather concerned about the time that the UESA was form, and they had never trusted the Romefeller Foundation, especially because Romefeller was always trying to get their greedy hands on their technology."

"It is rumored that the same time the UESA was created, the L0 Colony started a special project and would not allow anyone entry or exit of its ports."

"In the year AC 143, the L0 scientists intercepted a message from a discussion between the Romefeller Foundation and the UESA. This message stated that the UESA would begin making preparations for the Alliance to invoke the authority of its member nations and forcibly seize control of the colonies in the name of peace and justice, and that the operation would take place five years from that day."

"Outraged, the scientists increased the processing of their special project in hopes of thwarting the UESA, the Alliance Forces, and the Romefeller Foundation."

"The scientists worked long and hard and were successful in completing their project one year before the established time that the UESA would begin their operation. They dubbed their finished project 'Code Name Zero.'"

"Regrettably, two weeks after 'Code Name Zero' was completed, a member of Alliance Task Force had successfully infiltrated the L0 Colony and found out about their plans from a file entitled 'Operation Hellfire.'"

"When the UESA was informed about this devastating Operation, they panicked and turned to Romefeller for an answer about if and how they should retaliate."

"Enraged, Romefeller issued 'Operation Hell-Break.' A covert team from the Alliance Task Force was to infiltrate the Colony and plant timed explosives within the Colony's main energy output generator and at each major facility which ran directly off of that power."

"The end result was disastrous and resulted in the L0 Colony exploding from the discharge caused by the explosives. It seems that Romefeller did not do all their homework, because the entire Colony was powered by that single generator."

"Or, maybe they did and planned ahead."

"One month after the incident, the virus I spoke about erased all information related to the incident and L0 as a whole."

"This is what I was able to put together from the news records, and after reading what Heero and Serena found."

The sapphire eyed Preventer's informative lecture was finally over, and she inhaled a deep breath. "Any questions?" she asked, slowly exhaling.

The telecommunication channel was open on the screen showing the Earth team, but the channel was so quiet that the sound of a pin dropping would sound more like a metal pipe hitting the ground.

On the screen, the ex-Gundam pilots and Preventers all sat still as if trying to take in everything that was just said.

Finally, Duo's jaw dropped open and out came a babble of words. "What the hell?? You have got to be kidding me!"

"I assure you that I am not," she stated.

"So at one time there was another colony called L0 filled with freaking geniuses, and they used their bigheads to try to stop the Alliance, but got blow up? Exactly what the hell were they going to do?" asked the baffled ex-pilot.

"That's what I would like to know," added Zechs. "Operation Meteor was initiated by Colonies L1-L5, and even with the Gundams, the chances of ridding the Earth of the Alliance and Romefeller would have taken a few years."

The blue haired Preventer nodded in agreement. "That's true. And there is no way for me to explain exactly what they were planning because we do not have any information on Operation Hellfire, but the file Serena found does tell us some interesting details."

"I could care less about the details," mumbled Wufei. "I want to know about that assassin."

"We know all about him," replied Heero.

"Damn," yawned the American boy. "First we find out about another colony, and now we get to find out who the bastard is that's been trying to kill us. Does anybody have any popcorn? This is getting good."

While everyone shook their heads, Ami took a seat next to Rei as Heero took his turn to speak.

"I am only going to explain this once," he stated in his usual monotone voice.

Once again, everyone went quiet. They knew that if anyone interrupted the Perfect Soldier; he would not repeat a single word of his explanation.

"Code Name Zero was the name given to the top secret project, which lasted from AC 130 until AC 147, on the L0 Colony."

"The documentation said that this project was started because of the formation of the UESA, and the end result would bring about the fall of the United Earth Sphere Alliance and the Romefeller Foundation."

"We know from experience how difficult it is to bring down those two entities, yet the scientists of L0 were confident that they would be able to do it with a single human."

"The scientists were not the only people living on the colony. Their families lived there as well."

"In the year AC 130, the scientists decided to search for a worthy individual among them, who would undergo a special training regimen, to become the savior of the space by annihilating the rising threats on Earth."

"After evaluating the adult population of the colony, the scientists determined that a more youthful person would be better for this operation, a child to be more precise."

"They speculated that a child would be the ideal candidate because they would be able to train him or her from a young age. When adding this calculation into their operation, the success rate increased dramatically. Not mention that the training regime would be able to be amplified to a higher level."

"Now searching for a child, the scientists issued a screening process for every baby born in the year AC 130. Within two months, they found that the very child they sought belonged to one of the scientists involved in the operation."

"Though the mother resisted at first, there was nothing she could do as they took away her only son and relieved her from the training facility. Keeping her involved would prove to obstruct their research and development, and her emotional attachment would hinder the operation's success."

"The boy was monitored daily, being fed a special diet to increase his body's immune system and undergoing a unique music therapy program to induce his brainwaves. At the age of four, they went a step further by implementing 'strategic games' and martial arts."

"Skipping ahead to AC 143, the boy was now thirteen years old and exceeded the scientists' calculations. His physical and mental capabilities surpassed the training scheduled training regimen, so the scientists enhanced the training."

"The records we uncovered showed that the boy was beaten and battered everyday in martial arts training. He was placed in impossible odds and expected to succeed. His mental training was also increased by the use of chemically induced hallucogens in order to boost his mental awareness and calculation skills."

"If you recall what Ami said, this was the year the L0 scientists intercepted a message between the UESA and Romefeller. This message confirmed their suspicions of the underhanded organization based on Earth, and they again increased the boy's training."

"Knowing that all they had were five years left, the scientists pushed the boy to the brink of death every day until his training was complete."

"Unfortunately, the colony exploded before he could carry out Operation Hellfire."

Looking directly into the telecommunications screen, the Perfect Soldier explained that this was not all the scientists did to the boy.

"I will not tell you this boy's life story, but what I am telling you is a mere summarization with the gruesome details left out. The full biography is so horrific that Serena threw up, and Ami could not stand to read it, so I gave her the information she needed."

"Life is cheap, and this boy's life is cheaper than my own."

Deciding he had said enough, the Prussian blue eyed boy returned to leaning against the wall.

"Um… Not to point of the obvious, but what does that have to do with anything?" asked Duo, scratching his head.

"Hmph," grunted Wufei. "Everything."

"Oh come on!" wailed the chestnut braided boy. "What the hell do you mean?" he asked.

"He's whose been trying to kill us," answered the Chinese boy.

"What the fuck?!" yelled Duo. "Let me get this straight. A boy that was trained fifty years ago survived being blown to pieces from a COLONY exploding and is trying to kill us? Even if he did survive, the bastard would be like a hundred years old or something by now."

"Calm down, Duo," pleaded Quatre. "There is an explanation as to how he survived."

Leaning back against the sofa he was seated on, the American replied. "This is gonna be even better."

As Quatre looked over to Serena, he noticed that she had a queasy look on her face. It was her turn to explain the final piece of the puzzle, but it was apparent that she still had not gotten over the gruesome details in the "Code Name Zero" file.

"I'll explain about Project Subzero, Serena," the blond boy said, hoping to calm the Preventer's nausea.

With a nod and a slight smile for gratitude, the ponytailed Preventer got up and left the room for some fresh air.

"The boy did survive, Duo," confirmed Quatre. "And the reason is because of Project Subzero."

"Project Subzero?" inquired the chestnut braided boy. "Boy, these scientists sure like to use the word zero in everything, don't they?"

Shaking his head, Wufei prompted Quatre to continue. "Just ignore him, Winner. Please continue."

Nodding, the tranquil eyed boy began his explanation of Project Subzero.

"Even though 'Code Name Zero' was the prime operation at the time, the scientists were also doing research in different areas relating to the human body."

"One of the research projects was called 'Project Subzero.'"

"This project was started from the basis of cryobiology."

"Excuse my interruption, but did you say cryobiology?" inquired Ms. Noin. "Isn't that the branch of biology that studies the effects of low temperatures on living things?"

"That's quite right," confirmed the blond boy.

"The scientists began an in-depth study of the human systems, which included proteins, cells, tissues, organs, and whole organisms," continued Quatre.

"As their research continued, the study eventually changed into a project for the preservation of cells or whole tissues by cooling the body to low sub-zero temperatures. This process is called cryopreservation."

"Because of the low temperatures, the project was named 'Project Subzero.' At these low temperatures, any biological activity, including the biochemical reactions that would lead to cell death, is effectively stopped. In other words, the human biological clock would be 'frozen in that time' until the body is 'reactivated.'"

"But I thought there was no way to effectively preserve the body?" questioned Ms. Noin.

"It is true that there are several risks involved in cryopreservation," answered the Arabian boy. "Among them are solution effects, dehydration, and extra- and intracellular ice formation."

"I won't go into detail about those, but the formation of ice on cells was a major problem."

"However, the scientists were able to find a way to preserve the cells from any damage caused by the freezing of cells and the fatal effects that the melting of the ice would internally cause."

"They used a process known as vitrification. An example of this process would be how sugar cools. When sugar is quickly heated, it can be cooled two ways, in which each would result in two very different products. If the sugar is cooled slowly, the result is crystal sugar (or rock candy), but, when cooled rapidly, the result can be in the form of syrupy cotton candy (candyfloss)."

"So in order to prevent any damage to the body, a vitrification solution is used. This type of vitrification starts with a liquid such as water, and through a very rapid cooling or the introduction of certain chemical agents, the formation of ice crystals is suppressed."

"Ami believes that while the L0 Colony was being blown apart by the explosions, the scientists must have performed the cryopreservation procedure on the boy and ejected him from the colony before it exploded."

"You see, the subject undergoing the procedure is placed in a cryopreservation capsule, which is powered by its own internal generator. This generator can preserve the body on its own for up to twenty years."

"But if that's true, then the assassin today can't be him," stated Sally Po.

"Not necessarily," objected Quatre. "The capsule can also be powered from a variety of sources, whether its own generator, a colony's power, or even a space shuttle."

"Our guess is that the scientists started the procedure and moved the capsule to a small evacuation shuttle, which was then ejected from the colony."

"So that boy has been floating around in space all those years until recently?" asked Ms. Noin.

"It's the only possible answer as to who we have been fighting against," answered the tranquil eyed boy.

Leaning forward from his seat, Wufei questioned Quatre's theory. "If that's true, then how is it that no one found the shuttle during after-event examination of the remains?"

"Because the UESA and Romefeller were too busy covering their tracks," answered Heero.

"That area of space was made un-exploratory that day," further explained Ami. "It became off-limits to everyone."

"If you're right, then that means we have another problem," added the Chinese boy.

Sighing, Duo spoke. "Okay, we have a frozen caveman trying to kill us, and we have another problem now?"

"Yes," answered Zechs. "That means someone found the shuttle and woke up that boy."

"But why is he doing all of this?" questioned Sally Po. "Both Earth and the colonies have found peace; there is no reason for him to fight."

"Unless he is being force to," stated Wufei. "By whoever found the L0 Colony debris and woke him up."

"Of course," spoke Ms. Noin. "People today don't know about the L0 Colony, and they must have pushed the remains of it into the geosynchronous debris belt around Earth's orbit."

Standing up straight, Heero looked at the team on Earth. "So we all have our next mission."

"Serena, Rei, and I will leave tomorrow for the debris belt," stated the Prussian blue eyed boy in his usual monotone voice. "Wufei, Duo, and Mina will locate the harrier jets that destroyed the Minister's Council."

"What about me?" asked Sally Po.

"We would like you to stay here and assist us," informed Zechs.

"Very well," acknowledged the Preventer.

Turning to Quatre, the Perfect Soldier spoke. "And I'm counting on you and Ami to find which shuttles have been to the debris belt in the past two years."

"No problem," assured the Arabian boy.

Folding his hands behind his chestnut braided hair, the Duo yawned. "Doesn't this guy have a name?"

"His records do not have much personal information on him, so we don't know," answered Ami.

"Oh well," stretched Duo, jumping to his feet. "Our work is never done."

"There is one thing that still bothers me..." said Ms. Noin.

Looking at his fellow Preventer, Zechs asked. "And what's that, Noin?"

"Does that mean this boy is the Original Gundam pilot?" she asked.

"Theres nothing in the file about that," answered the Perfect Soldier. "But judging from his training and what was supposed to be his mission, I'd say he is."

"Oh great..." mumbled Duo. "Heero and his guy should make good friends... Scaring little children and blowing up stuff..."

"I heard that," replied the Prussian blue eyed boy.

"Shit!" yelped the chestnut braided boy. "Exit stage left! Uh... right! Uh... Oh what the hell!" he yelled running out the room.

* * *

The story behind the operation known as "Code Name Zero" has finally come to light. With the Gboys and Preventers knowing more about their assassin, they begin to search for more answers.

As a new search begins, Wufei and his team set out to find the jets that destroyed the Minister's Council, and what awaits Heero and his team at the debris belt? Also, what has happened to the mysterious boy known as Zero? Is he truly the First Gundam Pilot?

* * *

Author's Note: I finally had some extra time, and I had to get all this information out of my head. Just to let everyone know, the AC Timeline is all true, except for my addition of the L0 Colony. I did a lot of research in preparation for this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it. R&R please.


End file.
